When A Demon Makes a Deal
by adopteddyslexic
Summary: When a demon makes a deal with Harry Potter the wizarding world will be shaken to its core. A revolution is coming be good or bad you got to read to find out. Coming of age Story featuring philosophical discussions, questioning of gender identity, issues around adoption and mortality. Newly updated as of Jan 1,2019 1:49pm
1. Chapter 1 Star or Demon

Star or Demon

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

November 11, 1979, a child was born and found at a car wreckage scene and later left at an orphanage with only the blanket that wrapped its small form. Algol Orunmila Mortem did not have an easy childhood.

In 1982 Algol was adopted at age 3 to a family that was abusive. Algol new guardians names were Mrs. Pain and Mr. Pain. Algol was brought up to not speak unless spoken to, to be seen not heard, and to not cry unless wanting something to cry about.

At age 5 one of her neighbors call the cops on her abusive guardians. She was found with her back torn to shreds by a whip and writs and ankles chained. Near Algol chained up body was the corpse of Sally -May a 5-year-old girl who had gone missing 3 weeks prier to the tip the neighbors had given to the cops.

Sally -May was Algol first friend and in Mrs. Pains and Mr. Pains point of view a distraction to their slave. Sally -May was a daughter to two dentists who competed against the Pains. Once the Pains learned that Algol had acquainted Sally -May they told Algol that she could have Sally over their place after school. Since this was the first nice thing that the Pains gave Algol, she did not question why the Pains were being so nice. In hindsight Algol really should have been more skeptical of the kindness that the Pains were showing her. The Cops arrested Mrs. Pain and Mr. Pain under the charges of murder of Sally -May and domestic abuse of a minor. The couple was put in jail for life. After Algol was healthy enough to leave the hospital she was dropped off at the orphanage that she originally came from.

At the age of 7 a different couple that lived in Little Whinging in Surrey, England adopted Algol. The Torchers adopted Algol purely on the belief that Algol was a boy just by name. Mrs. Torcher and Mr. Torcher were not pleased to find out that Algol was a girl. The Torchers ordered Algol to be the perfect gentleman. They said if she got anything below the top grade in class that they would lock her into a wooden box for a few hours and would not feed her. Algol's new room had no windows and no bed just a chair and a desk. When her guardians had anyone over she was to play the perfect son. When Algol was not doing academics she was doing either physical labor for cheap pay, or mixed martial arts. The Torchers believed in learning through experiencing.

Algol did not leave or call the cops on her new guardians, because she did not want to be left in the Orphanage system again, and she did not want to live on the streets. Whenever she did get something wrong in her new guardians eyes, she would be whipped and then left in a box for hours. Algol was smart and knew that her guardians could have sexually abused her, but they did not. Algol learned fast to put a mask on in order to survive. Algol also learned to think like a guy and be the perfect son that Mrs. Torcher and Mr. Torcher wanted.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ The Dursley's Pre-Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2 The Dursley's Pre-Hogwarts

The Dursley's Pre-Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

 _Flash Back_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts stood at Godric's Hollow on Halloween Day October 31,1980. At age 20 Severus Snape was the youngest Potions Professor Hogwarts had seen in a long time. Severus was a childhood friend with Lily Potter nee Evans and also stood with Albus at Godric's Hollow. While Severus cried over Lily's corpse Albus walked to the crib that held Harry James Potter the only child of Lily and James Potter. Albus took Harry to the only place where the blood wards would work to protect him_ _Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England_ _._

 _When both Serverus and Albus returned to Hogwarts castle, Transfiguration Professor Minervia McGonagall along with Charms Master Professor Fillius Flitwick greeted them. Both Minervia and Fillius wanted to know what had happened. Severus left to grieve over the lost of a once close friend. Albus filled both Fillius and Minervia in by saying that both Lily and James Potter were dead and their son was in a safe protected place. Minerva wanted to know where and Albus told her that all she needed to know was that the boy was safe._

 _End of Flash Back_

3'rd-POV

A boy about 7 years old is outside working hard to take care of the lawn that his Uncle informed him about. The little boy is Harry James Potter son of Lily J. Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter. Harry was placed at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England with his Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia Dursely (nee Evans), and cousin Dudley Dursley.

Harry was a smart kid, but was not allowed to outshine Dudley. Harry had a list of chores to do everyday that his uncle or aunt would give him. He did have his own room a small one that had a bed a window and a small desk. Harry was given Dudley's old clothes to wear. Harry's cousin Dudley often bullied him especially when the teachers were not looking.

Harry wished every year to be taken away from the verbal abuse that his Uncle and cousin dished out to him. Harry's Aunt Petunia did not add any abuse, but she also did not prevent the abuse from happening in the first place. Harry's main reason for not leaving was because he did not know of any other family and he also did not want to be left in the orphanage system. Harry also knew that he could have much worst physical abuse done to him, but was not done to him. Harry shuddered to think what would have happened to him if he were a girl and older.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Chance Meeting


	3. Chapter 3 Chance Meeting

Chance Meeting

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

Harry's -POV

It was like any other day, me running from Dudley and his gang while they chase me around the schoolyard. Except this time I end up running into another kid. I have never seen him around, so he must be new. He is small in statue with short straight chestnut brown color hair and a strong jawline. I am about to apologize for running into him when he grabs me and hand pulls both of us behind a bush. He covers my mouth before I protest. I then see Dudley and his gang run right past us not seeing us.

Once Dudley and his gang are out of hearing range she uncovers my mouth. I am about to thank him when he walks away from me. I call out to him asking for his name, but he does not turn back to me.

Harry's -POV

Every recess since that day I have been trying to find him and talk to him each time I am about to the bell rings. I swear I am cursed to forever not know who he is. From what I gather he is brilliant scoring 100 on practically each subject except maybe art and gym. He runs a bit slowly especially on Mondays, its almost as though he has a limp. I found his name is Algol O. Mortem and all the other kids I have asked say that he is a perfect gentlemen holding doors and helping to carry things for others. I cannot argue against this because on a number of times I have found him holding the door for me. The more I try to find out about him the more he becomes a mystery. I love history class and gym the most and I do not do too badly in the other classes either.

Algol's -POV

I was nervous going to another new school, the last one I was at the others bullied me because I liked reading; they also bullied me because they thought my name was weird. When I got to this new school no one paid any attention to me for which I was grateful.

At recess I stood near a bush and observe my classmates. Lots of them are playing and enjoying themselves. I am so caught up in watching the others that I miss a boy coming running into me from the side. Before he can apologies I grab his hand and drag us behind the bushes. I concluded quickly that since he was running that he must have been running from something. I cover his mouth when I see a bunch mean looking kids run past the bush. One of them is yelling that Harry would be a dead man once they found him. They run off and I uncover the boy's mouth. I notice that recess is almost up and walk away from Harry.

I walked away from Harry because; I do not know how long I will be at this school or place till I move if I move again. If I am going to have a friend then I would like the friend to be a long lasting one. I found it was not easy for me to make connections the last one I made was with a girl named Sally-May. I invited Sally over to my house when were both 5, I did not think my new guardians the Pain's would beat me in front of my friend. I also did not think they would be so cold hearted as to kill my first friend in front of me. I fear what my new guardians the Torcher's will do if I were to make friends with whom they do not approve of.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Pre-Hogwarts


	4. Chapter 4 Pre-Hogwarts

Pre-Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

Harry's -POV

It's the 4th week in school and I have finally been able to catch Algol eye to ask him why he saved me from my cousin and his gang. I found him in the library and ask him "why did you help me back a few weeks ago?" He replies saying, " I saved you because I do not like bullies. Before we continue I would like to know if you like anything outside of school?" I respond with "That is a strange question, I guess outside of school I like to do yard work because it's the only time I can get away from my relatives. Cooking because of the nice smelling food I make even though most of it goes to my obese cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon. What do you like outside of school? " Algol says, "Learning knew skills in general. What is your name? Mine is Algol but you can call me Al for is a lot easier to pronounce."

I promptly tell Algol what my name is and he relies with "Pleasure to meet you Harry James Potter better known as Harry. If you are willing I would very much like to be your friend Harry." I tell him "Sure I have never had a friend before and I always wished I had one. Fair warning though I tend to attract unwanted attention meaning my cousin and his gang." Algol responded by saying "Nothing I can't handle, the way I see it if Dudley tries anything we can learn to out smart him." We hear the bell ring signaling an end to recess. Algol tells me "I am happy to have made a friend in you Harry and I hope we can hang out more." I agree with him and we walk to class together form the library.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Hogwarts Letter


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts Letter

Hogwarts Letter

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

3 years have passed and now, Algol is 12years old while Harry is 11years old. Harry came to know Algol as the nice guy one could sit in silence with and read peacefully with out it getting awkward. Algol learned that Harry was one of the nicest guys in school and was similar to her in that Harry preferred silence to the loud yelling the others kid did sometimes during recess.

Algol told Harry that she was moving but would try to take in contact on the last day of the second year of school together. Harry was disappointed in hearing that Algol was moving but said that he would definitely keep in touch.

3'rd-POV

There is a knock on the door at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England. Rubeus Hagrid the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts better known as Hagrid is a half giant and knocks at the door of Harry's house. There is a yell through the door saying that they will be there in a minute. Vernon Dursley opens the door to then be caught off guard by how tall Hagrid is.

Hagrid the half giant asks if Harry is around and Vernon promptly tells him the freak is in his room. Harry comes down the stairs and is told by Hagrid that he is a wizard. Harry is surprised by the news and also relieved. Hagrid tells the Dursley's that he will be back with Harry at the end of the day.

3'rd-POV

Algol is outside doing yard work when an owl drops a letter off onto her lap. Algol is skeptical about the letter but pulls out a pen and writes back to the letter asking for proof that magic is real and also to inform the school that she does not have the money to go. She gets the Owl a small cracker and gives her reply to the owl. A reply by owl comes an hour later from Professor McGonagall saying that the money was of no issue Hogwarts has a financial aid scholarship for students who do not necessarily have the means to pay in full to Hogwarts. Also stated in the owl was a question of what time would be appropriate to drop by to show proof of magic. Algol again sends a note thanking Professor McGonagall and said 1pm should work.

Later that day Algol is again outside doing yard work when Professor Severus Snape shows up. Minerva asked Professor Snape if he could go see the student in muggle London at 1pm seeing that she had a meeting with another student at that time. Severus appeared to the location, he sees a child that is roughly 11 of age the starting age for first years at Hogwarts.

Severus asks Algol if his parents are home so that he can explain the magic part and as to why Algol was chosen to attend Hogwarts. Algol invites Severus into the house and calls for her guardians. Mrs. Torcher and Mrs. Torcher play the perfect host and offer Severus tea and biscuits while Severus goes into what Hogwarts is and magic. The Torchers do not interrupt Severus at all when he talks, for which is a nice change for Severus normal everyday interactions at Hogwarts.

Once he is done he offers a choice to Algol. Algol can either go with him right now to Diagon Alley to get school supplies or go on his own time. The Torchers tell Severus that they will go on their own time seeing as they have dinner plans. Professor Snape says that Diagon Alley a wizarding shopping street located behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron in London. Diagon Alley is hidden from muggles, non-magical folks. Severus once again asks if there are any more questions the Torchers have. The Torchers says no and thank you. Severus leaves the way he came by apparition.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Gringotts


	6. Chapter 6 Gringotts

Gringotts

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

May 11, 1991 Algol walked to Caring Cross Road London where she saw a broken down old shop front that all muggles see just like Professor Snape said there would be. Algol ignored this appearance and walked into the old shop, which for her turned into the Leaky Cauldron. Algol then asked the head bar tender and innkeeper Tom if this was the Leaky Cauldron and if Diagaon Alley was near by. Tom said that she was in the right spot and if she were new to go to Gringotts the Wizarding Bank. Gringotts is located part way down Diagon Ally and it towers over the smaller shops.

As Algol entered Gringotts main hall entrance she stood in front of double silver doors. Engraved on the doors was written _Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So id you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there._ Hades then said this is a challenge, and one of the guard goblins standing near by says to Hades that his is correct.

Algol then asks if anyone has succeeded in the challenge the goblin named Rork replies to Algol by saying many have tried but none have succeed. Rork then asks Algol if he is planning on trying the challenge. Algol tells Rork that she was not interested in completing the challenge, just curious about why the challenge in the first place. Rork promptly replies to Algol by saying that he is an interesting wizard and that he would like to chat more but needs to get back to guard duty. Algol asks Rork for his name so he can thank the goblin. Rork in return asks for Algol name.

3'rd-POV

Inside Gringotts Algol approaches a goblin bank teller by the name of Bogrod. Bogrod asks whom Algol is and if they have a key. Algol responds to Bogrod saying they she was not aware that she needed a key to make a new account with the bank. Bogrod then says most if not all wizards in Magical Britain have an account with Gringotts, those who do not are usually muggle born. Algol tells Borgod that she was adopted and does not know for sure if she is a muggle born. Borgod says that there is a way to find out for sure by doing an in heritance blood test. Algol agrees to do the in heritance blood test and Borgod leads Algol to his office.

Borgod pulls out a bottle and a small knife from a bookshelf in his office. He instructs Algol to add a drop of blood into the bottle. Algol complies by taking the small knife and cutting her pinky just enough to add a drop of her blood to the bottle. Borgod then gently swishes the bottle around once before pouring contends on to a blank piece of parchment. The liquid sinks into the parchment and soon resurfaces as inked words

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ In heritance Blood Test Result


	7. Chapter 7 In Heritance Blood Test Result

In heritance Blood Test Result

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

The results of the in heritance blood test are kept at Gringotts once completed and a copy given to the Ministry for their records. The result showed

Given name: Algol Orunmila Mortem

Born: November 11, 1979

Blood status: pureblood

Age: 12 (currently)

 **Physical information:**

Species: Human (parselmouth)

Gender: Female

Height: 4'11'' (currently)

Hair color: Dark chestnut brown

Eye color: Dark

Skin color: Light Brown

 **Family Information** :

House Sytherin: _Salazar Slytherin (Paternal ancestor) demised_

House Ravenclaw: _Rowena Ravenclaw (Maternal ancestor) demised_

Birth Father: _Antares Mortem (pureblood) demised_

Birth Mother: _Ala Mortem nee_ _Orunmila_ _(pureblood) demised_

Grandfather Paternal: _Alphard Black changed to Mortem to start a new House (pureblood) demised_

Grandmother Paternal: _Morgan Mortem nee Gaunt (pureblood) demised_

Grandfather Maternal: _Obatalá_ _Orunmila_ _(pureblood) demised_

Grandmother Maternal: _Aja_ _Orunmila_ _nee Amadioha (half-blood) demised_

 **House Gaunt:**

 _Morfin Gaunt (Great Grandfather) demised_

 _Gervina Gaunt nee Ollivander (Great Grandmother) demised_

 _Morgan Mortem nee Gaunt (Grandmother) demised_

 _Alphard Black (Married to Grandmother) demised_

 _Merope Riddle nee Gaunt (great grandmother) disowned demised_

 _Tom Riddle Sr. (married to great grandmother) disowned demised_

Tom Marvolo Riddle (half-Blood) (distant cousin) disowneddemised?

 **House Black:**

 _Pollux Black (Great Grandfather) demised_

 _Irma Black nee Crabbe (Great Grandmother) demised_

 _Walburga Black (great aunt) demised_

 _Orion Black (great uncle) demised_

Sirius Black III (distant cousin) disowned incrassated

 _Regulus Black II (distant cousin) demised_

 _Alphard Black (Grandfather) demised_

 _Morgan Mortem nee Gaunt (Grandmother) demised_

 _Cygnus Black II (great uncle) demised_

 _Druella Black nee Rosier (great aunt) demised_

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (distant cousin) incrassated

Rodolphus Lestrange (married to distant cousin) incrassated

Andromeda Tonks nee Black (distant cousin) disowned

Edward Ted Tonks (married to distant cousin) disowned

Nymphadora Tonks (daughter to distant cousin) disowned

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (distant cousin)

Lucius Malfoy (married to distant cousin)

Draco Malfoy (son to distant cousin)

 **House of Mortem:**

 _Alphard Black changed to Mortem to start a new House (Grandfather) demised Morgan Mortem nee Gaunt (Married to Grandfather) demised_

 _Antares Mortem (Father) demised_

 _Ala Mortem nee_ _Orunmila (Married to Father)_ _demised_

 _Alnilam_ _Ollivander_ _nee Mortem (Aunt)_ _demised_

 _Gerdfell Ollivander (Married to Aunt)_ _demised_

 _Altair Mortem (Uncle)_ _demised_

 _Maria Mortem nee Selwyn (Married to Uncle)_ _demised_

 **House of** **Orunmila:** _ **Demised**_

 _Ògún_ _Orunmila_ _(Great Grandfather) demised_

 _Nana Buluku_ _Orunmila_ _nee Ikenga (Married Great Grandfather) demised_

 _Obatalá_ _Orunmila (_ _Grandfather) demised_

 _Aja_ _Orunmil_ _nee Amadioha (Married Grandfather) demised_

 _Ala Mortem nee_ _Orunmila (Mother)_ _demised_

 _Antares Mortem (Married Mother) demised_

 _Sango Orunmila (Uncle) demised_

 _Ayao Orunmila nee Mbari (Married to Uncle) demised_

 **House of Amadioha: Demised**

 _Erinle_ _Amadioha (Great grandfather) demised_

 _Mawu Amadioha nee Chukwu (Married Great Grandfather) demised_

 _Aja Orunmil nee Amadioha (Grandmother) demised_

 _Obatalá_ _Orunmila (Married_ _Grandmother) demised_

 _Osoosi_ _Amadioha (Grand Uncle) demised_

 _Yemoja Amadioha nee Ogbunabali (married to Grand Uncle) demised_

 **Family House(s) Affiliation:**

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

House of Gaunt

House of Black

House of Mortem

House of Orunmila

House of Amadioha

 **Family House Motto's** :

House of Gaunt – Unkown probably in Latin

House of Black -Toujours Pur translates to "Always Pure" in Latin

House of Mortem –In Genere translates to "To Family" in Latin

House of Orunmila – amamihe site na ndu translates to " Wisdom through life" in Igbo

House of Amadioha –

3'rd-POV

Borgrod says to Algol "The House of Black fortune is currently under Sirius Black III your distant cousin who was disowned and currently incrassated at Azkaban." Algol responds with "How is he in charge of the fortune if he was disowned?" Borgrod explains "Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa do not have a claim to Black fortune because they married into other families, Sirius still hold the Black name and is the last living males to hold the name therefore he has rights to the Black fortune. If Bellatrix had two kids then maybe she could claim one to be a Black but because she currently incrassated at Azkaban with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and has no kids, she does not have a claim to House Black. Andromeda the 2nd child ofCygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier was disowned after she married a muggleborn Ted Tonks. Andromeda does have a daughter named Nymphadora Tonks, but because Andromeda was disowned Nymphadora is not considered as an heir to the House of Black. As for Narcissa she married Lucius Malfoy and they currently have one son named Draco Malfoy. If Narcissa was to have another kid then there is a chance that the kid could have a claim to the House of Black."

Borgrod states to Hades " You might be a bit confused so let me try to explain in more detail. Your GrandfatherAlphard Black was the second child of Pollux Black and Irma Black nee Crabbe, Alphard had an older sister named Walburga who married Orion Black her second cousin. Orion and Walburga had Sirius Black III and Regulus Black II. Sirius, if he had not been disowned would have more claim to the House of Black than you because Walburga was older then Alphard. Another interesting point to take in consideration is that Alphard had a baby brother named Cygnus Black II who married Druella Black nee Rosier. Since I have already told you that Cygnus Black II and Druella had no sons and their respective daughters did not have more then a single child the name of Black would fall back to Alphard and any of his desistance. The thing is that Alphard Black changed his last name to create an entire new House, the house of Mortem. Under the House of Mortem Alphard was able to give his nephew Sirius Black III money to continue studying at Hogwarts. By Alphard creating a new House he could not be disowned by the House of Black even after he gave money to his nephew. Since House of Mortem was created by Alphard Black any of his descendants would have a claim to House of Black should the House of Black need an heir."

Borgrod talks a bit about the House of Mortem saying "Because all the members of House Mortem are dead except you, you are the Heir to the House of Mortem. Also because your Grandfather was Alphard Black you have a claim to the House of Black. One other thing Because Alphard Black married Persephone Mortem nee Gaunt and Persephone was never disowned you have claim to the Gaunt House too. The House of Gaunt is a descendant of Slytherin and that is how you can say that Salzar is an ancestor of yours a bit a far reaching one but one none the less. As for the Ravenclaw heritage that comes from your mothers side the surname Orunmila is an African pureblood house that is descendant of Ravenclaw so again you have Rowena as your far-reaching ancestor. Case and point kid you are rich and don't have to worry about money at least not in the wizarding world. Definitely not in wizarding Nigeria or in wizarding England "

3'rd-POV

Algol is the rightful heir of 5 houses, Mortem, Gaunt, Black, Orunmila, and Amadioha. At present Algol would be allowed to take the house of take Orunmila, Amadioha and Mortem titles. She would need an adult to sit in wizgamot position for the House Mortem seeing as she was not of age yet. Algol asked if Borgrod could be her adult supervisor for England's wizgamot. Borgrod then informed Algol that there had never been a Goblin on the wizgamot board, but that he would happily be Algols right hand supervisor. As for the House of Orunmila and Amadioha Algol would have to live for 6 months out a year in Nigeria, in order to claim a seat for the Nigeria wizgamot.

Borgrod asked a number of questions to Algol to figure out what political viewpoint he should present to the board on behalf of House Mortem. One of the questions was about what Algol belief was on magical creatures. Algol said, "All magical creatures should be treated with respect, and beings like goblins, giants, centers, elves, werewolves, and vampires should be treated the same as wizards and witches." Algol expanded on this by saying that "one should not judge a whole species or family just based off one individual or encounter. One should be justified to approach any individual with caution and respect until proven otherwise"

Right before leaving Algol asked Borgrod if it any of her distant cousins would be aware of her status, Borgrod informed Algol that it was unknown but fishable they would know. Before leaving Gringotts Algol thanked Borgrod and asked if there would be any way that she could learn a bit more about the Goblin culture. Borgrod was shocked that a witch would want to understand more about Goblin culture. He told her if she truly wished to know more then to come back another time seeing as she had yet to get all her school supplies. If she came she should ask to be taken to vault 712 and tell whichever teller that she is curious about Goblin culture. Algol nodded and thanked Borgrod again before leaving with a small pouch of Wizarding Currency Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Wand Shop


	8. Chapter 8 Wand Shop

Wand Shop

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

Harry's-POV

We walk into Ollivanders a wand shop on Diagon Alley. An older gentleman named Garrick Ollivander greeted me. He brought a few different wands out and told me to pick one up and give it a twirl. I the first I picked up felt like any old peace of wood and it did nothing when I moved it. The second wand I picked up gave me a shock so I put it down immediately. I tell the shopkeeper that I am sorry; he relies saying not an issue at all. He rummages in the back then comes back to the front with a dusty box. I pick up this wand and instantly I feel warmth run through me. He then mumbles to himself curious, I ask him what is curious. Ollivander tells me that the phoenix feather core has a brother that gave me my lightning bolt scar.

I thank him for the information and the wand and pay 7 galleons for it. My wand is 11 inches long made of holly and posses a phoenix feather core. Ollivander told me that wands made of Holly are most happy for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. They often chose owners who engage in some danger and often-spiritual quest. Ollivander also told me that phoenix feather core learns varied magic but is very picking in choosing an owner.

As Hagrid and I are about to leave we hear the bell ring notifying someone has just entered the shop. To my surprise it's Algol I rush over to him and ask him what he is doing here. He tells me "I am here to do what you just did Harry I am here to get a wand. Also who is your friend?" I immediately introduce Hagrid to Algol and I tell Hagrid that Algol is my old time friend. Hagrid says "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." While Algol gets his wand I tell Hagrid that I met Algol when we went to the same primary school, he moved away a year ago.

Algol is on his second wand and asks Ollivander what makes the wood and core of the wand so special. Ollivander explains the different types of wands and cores. I listen because I have often found that when Algol asks a question it is good to listen to the answer. Algol picks up a 9-inch Beech wood wand with a core made from the Horned Serpent horn, this wand seems to work well for him. Ollivander is quick to note that beech wood works best for those who hold great understanding and experience. He also mentions that beech wood wands do poorly for those that are narrow-mined and intolerant.

One thing that I have learned about Algol is that he reveals small tidbit of information that allude to having great experience, he also is a very loyal understanding guy. The wand definitely suits him or at least of what I know about him it does.

3'rd-POV

Soon both Algol and Harry head out of the wand shop. Algol says to Harry that he should learn as much as he can about Hogwarts and the magical world before attending Hogwarts in September. Algol and Harry both agree to learn as much as they can about the magical world and meet up on the train before the sorting.

Ollivander was not one to judge, but he was wary of the boy named Algol for his wand core was made from the Horned Serpent horn. That core was a rare and powerful one. Ollivader was told from a friend of his in the Americas that the core was very sensitive to Parseltongue, this tit bit of information Ollivander did not share for fear that it would scare the boy and his friend the boy who lived. Ollivander knew immediately that a truly powerful witch or wizard could only hold the 9-inch beech wood wand. Ollivander only prayed that the boy would do well for the magical world.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Platform 9 and ¾


	9. Chapter 9 Platform 9 and 34

Platform 9 and ¾

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

Three moths since visiting Diagon Alley and Harry and Algol were more then ready to go to Hogwarts. Both had read most if not the entirety of the textbooks they needed to learn from. Algol and Harry were hard working individuals who knew from the beginning that education was the only key to freedom. Throughout the summer Algol and Harry would occasionally trade notes and bits of information they had read about ensuring they did not look like fools while they entered the Wizarding world.

Harry's-POV

So its 8am on September 1st 1991 and I am alone at Kings Cross looking for platform 9 and ¾. My uncle Vernon dropped me off on his way to work. I found platform 9 and I also found platform 10 and since I cannot find platform 9 and ¾ I believe that maybe Hagrid tricked me. I am uncertain because I saw Algol at the wand shop so I guess I will just have to wait and see if he knows the way.

8:15am and I hear footsteps coming my way. I look up to see Algol. I smile at him and he informs me that all I have to do is walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10. I tell him he is nuts, and that I am not going to make myself look a fool by walking into a wall. His response is along the lines of if you trust me you will be fine, and have ever led you astray? I give him a questioning glance remembering the time where we let all the snakes free from the zoo. He says never mind that and grabs my hand.

Sure enough Algol was right the sign behind us says platform 9 and ¾ and there is a big red express train in front of us. Since we are early we decide to find a cart close to the front of the train so we can get off easy without a large crowd. As we settle down into our cart we both take out our own books.

I don't mind large crowds, but I know Algol gets skittish around loud noises and big crowds. I remember there was a whole summer I couldn't see him. His guardians are worst then mine in that when I asked for Algol they told me to get off their property and the Algol was working. I asked him about it, but he brushes it off and says not to worry about it. I am worried that those people did something to him, he has been a bit more distant then usual, but he wont tells me what. I remember one time he came over and stood up against my cousin and uncle. My life was a lot rougher before I met Algol I can safety say that Algol is my best friend and I would do practically anything for him.

Harry's-POV

Some time has passed and there is a knock on our cart door I say enter. A boy about our age, with ginger red hair asks if he can sit with us. His excuse is that all the other compartments are full. I doubt that all the compartments are full and by the looks of it Algol doesn't quite believe the ginger either. I look at Algol and he shrugs and continues to read. I tell the ginger that he is welcome to join us, he says his name is "Ronald Billius Weasley better known as Ron." He also introduces his familiar rat Scabbers. He asks if it is alright he bring out Scabbers citing that women don't know how to get down and dirty. I find that remark insulting, and it looks like Algol also finds it insulting. Both Algol and I don't tell Ron anything about his comment though. I tell Ron "As long as Scabbers doesn't go near Hedwig my owl things should be fine."

I am about to go back to reading when Ron says "Oh yeah what's your name you never said." I tell him "I am Harry James Potter better known as Harry." I am about to introduce Algol when Ron yelps excitedly. Ron says "Really your Harry Potter the boy who defeated you-know-who?" I nod and I say "I don't remember it being a baby and all." Ron motions to his own forehead and I catch that he wants to see the scar. I move my hair out of the way and show it. Ron says "Cool." Algol interjects saying "The past is in the past and should stay there." Ron say "Okay first I was not talking to you bookworm and second mind your own business." Ron continues to say "Harry you want to move to another compartment without a party pooper." I am about to tell Ron off when the sweets trolley comes by and asks if any of us would like candy.

I am about to say no to the kind old trolley sweets lady when I notice Ron looking longingly at the cart. I say to the lady I will pay for this compartment. Ron says "Really thanks Harry you're a real pal." Algol says to me "You do not have to but I do appreciate the offer." I get Hedwig a few biscuits and I get myself 3 chocolate frogs and one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ron eagerly gets two boxes of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 4 Cauldron Cakes, and 5 Chocolate Frogs. I pay the trolley lady the amount due and I give Hedwig one of the biscuts.

I offer one of the chocolate frogs to Algol, and he politely declines. Ron is happy munching on his sweets while Scabbers his rat starts eating into one of the Bartie Bott's Every Flavor Beans box. After a time Ron asks what house I think I will be in. I tell him that I am not sure they all seem pretty good. Algol nods in agreement with me. Ron then proclaims that he will probably be in Gryffindor his older brothers are in Gryffindor. Ron then states to Algol and I more specifically to me that we should be able to stay friends as long as I am not sorted into Sytherin. I ask what's wrong with Sytherin. Ron promptly tells us that Sytherin is were all the bad witches and wizards go. Algol quickly points out the Merlin himself was a Sytherin and he was not all that bad. Algol also states that the House system does not define what a person is or becomes.

I agree with Algol on his statement about the house system and people as individuals. See the thing with Algol is that he tries the best he can to give both sides to every story without bias. Algol has always giving me a choice and has rarely argued against me, when he does argue he has facts to back up is statements this is what I like about Algol, he is a loyal, accepting friend.

Harry's-POV

Before anymore can be said there is a knock on the door Algol says "Enter" and a boy with curly brown hair comes in. He introduces himself as Neville Longbottom he says he is looking for his familiar toad named Trevor. Algol tells Neville we have not seen his toad, but that he would help Neville find his missing pet if he needed a hand looking for it. Neville says, "Thanks and I would appreciate the help." Soon it's just Ron and I in the compartment.

The door slides open and three boys step in the leader of the group calls himself Draco Malfoy the boy to his right Vincent Crabbe and the boy on his left Gregory Goyle. Draco says "Potter I would recommend that you be wise in who you keep as company. If you need any help in finding the right sort I will be around. Until then good luck with the sorting." Draco then walks out with his lackeys following him. Ron says, "Malfoy is a right prick I tell you. Getting off on telling others he is better then them". I think that Malfoy might be onto something, but I don't tell Ron this. Instead I tell Ron "I would rather hang out with you over Draco any day."

The little interacted I have with Ron the more I want to not be near him. He judges way to quickly in my option and his table manners are awful, talking with your mouth full is not a great way to represent one's self. Although I don't care for Malfoy's blatant disapproval of Ron just based off looks and name either. I am not sure who I am starting to dislike more Draco or Ron, both rub me the wrong way, but then again maybe I should be patient and consult with Algol, he always knows just what to say, or lack of saying when I am in a tough situation.

Soon the train comes to a stop and the speakers say to leave your belongings in the compartment and your stuff will be transported to Hogwarts later. Listening to the speakers I get off the train and make a beeline to the center of the forming crowd of students. I need a moment of silence to think and Ron did not allow me much peace of mind. Ron seems like a nice guy, but he is so chatty especially once Algol left with Neville. First he rants to me about how Algol is a stick in the mud when he did not even ask for his name or get to know him. After that he talks about his family and now I feel I practically know his whole family linage. I did not even ask him to tell me about his family in the first place. I know more about his family then Algol's and I have been friends with Algol longer. All I can hope for is that Ron either calms a bit after the sorting or that we are sorted into different houses.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ The Sorting


	10. Chapter 10 The Sorting

The Sorting

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

First year students are led off the Hogwarts Express Train to boats and then off into the Great Hall located right off the Entrance Hall of the Hogwarts Castle. Deputy Head of Hogwarts Professor Minerva McGonagall places the sorting hat on a stool in front of the High Table also known as the staff table. Soon the Sorting Hat sings a song of its own composition about the four founders and the qualities that each House represents. Once the sing is done the Deputy Head calls out first years in alphabetical last name individually to come up to the stool and have the Hat sort them.

3'rd-POV

Professor Minerva McGonagall calls out the names:

Apollo –Ravenclaw

Athena –Ravenclaw

Artemis –Gryffindor

Bem –Gryffindor

Demeter –Hufflepuff

Hera –Ravenclaw

Hestia –Hufflepuff

Kellah –Gryffindor

Leanne –Hufflepuff

Leo –Gryffindor…

Hannah Abbott –Hufflepuff

Susan Bones –Hufflepuff

Terry Boot –Ravenclaw

Many Brocklehurst –Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown –Gryffindor

Millicent Bulstrode –Slytherin …

Vincent Crabbe –Slytherin

Micheal Corner –Ravenclaw

Tracy Davis –Slytherin

Fay Dunbar –Gryffindor

Justin Finch-Fletchley Hufflepuff,

Seamus Finnigan –Gryffindor

Anthony Goldstein –Ravenclaw

Gregory Goyle –Slytherin…

Daphne Greengrass sat on the stool for 3 minutes at most till the Sorting Hat declared her Slytherin. Daphne was considered for Ravenclaw but the Hat ultimately thought Slytherin would suit her better. Professor McGonagall continued with calling out the names:

Wayne Hopkins –Hufflepuff

Megan Jones –Hufflepuff

Sue Li –Ravenclaw…

Neville Longbottom sorting took 4.5 minutes making him a near Hatstall. The Sorting Hat was insistent on placing Neville in Gryffindor, but Neville argued for Huffelpuff citing that he was intimidated by Gryffindor's reputation. The sorting hat got its way and proclaimed Neville Longbottom a Gryffindor. Proffesor McGonagall continued with the list of names calling out:

Isobel MacDougal –Ravenclaw

Ernest Macmillan –Hufflepuff

Draco Malfoy –Slytherin

Roger Malone –Hufflepuff…

3'rd-POV

Professor McGonagall called out for Algol Mortem to come to the front. Once Algol put the Sorting Hat on her head it started talking to her in her head.

Sorting Hat's-POV

Lets see brave against adversity, loyal to those who earn your respect, wise beyond your own years, and the ambition to prove others wrong. Well you Miss Mortem are quite a head scratcher. I think that you could be placed in any of the houses and do extremely well. So give me your thoughts on the houses please.

Algol retorts with "The House system is clever and also flawed. Humans can be all the mentioned attributes that the houses represent. Humans are not one-dimensional they have flaws. Not all Ravenclaws will have flying colors in classes, just like a Hufflepuff can be disloyal, a Slytherin can be ambitionless and a Gryffindor cowardly. Part of what makes a person an individual is the experiences they face, the way they were brought up, and how they deal with situations thrown their way."

The Hat replies with "All true statements Miss Mortem, but that still does not answer my question as to what your personal option is on if you have a preference in House. So if you would could you please? Another thing it has already been 4 minutes since we started, so I would suggest thinking quick."

Algol answered with "I do appreciate the courage to stand for what one believes to be right. Although I know that courage can often lead one to blindly act without true thought. I also see loyalty as an often-underestimated strength. Blind loyalty however has lead to many individuals to suffer without true reasoning. They say knowledge is power, and I don't completely disagree with that statement. Knowledge is great but having it can also be dangerous to ones self or others. Ambition however is practically the energy source to fuel one who wants to obtain knowledge. The downfall to ambition is ego, because if one is to over confidant and does not know their own limitations they can be overturned. If I have to chose on one out of the four I would have to guess that my ambition far out ways any of the other traits that I hold."

The Sorting Hat responded with "Mm in that case I think we have a verdict. Don't you think Miss Mortem or should I call your Mister Mortem seeing that you do look quite androgynies more leaning to the masculine side. Algol replied with "Call me what you would like so long as it does not put the female or male gender in a negative light. I find both genders have their flaws and good things as well. I have lived most of my life as a boy so I do find it odd to be called a female, but I can not deny my birth gender just like you can not deny that you are a magical hat. The Sorting Hat said "Well you are definitely and individual to keep an eye out for. Should I tell them the good news? Slytherin has been in dyer need of a revamp in image and you definitely have the ambition to see it through. I wish you luck Miss Mortem in SLYTHERIN!"

3'rd-POV

While the sorting hat and Algol talked out the logistics of where she would end up, the hall was filled with whispers and speculation. If Algol Mortem wanted a low profile being under the sorting hat for more then 5 minutes was not helping her cause. After the 5-minute mark Algol was now considered a true Hatstall and a person to keep an eye on.

The last Hatstall was Peter Pettigrew and he was sorted into Gryffindor the same year as Harry's parents. The other known Hatstall was Professor Minerva McGollagall she was sorted into Gryffindor, but many speculate that she might have easily been able to handle Ravenclaw.

At the 7-minute mark the Sorting Hat finally called out Slytherin as Algol new home for the next seven years. Once Algol left the stool Professor McGonagall continued her roll call.

Theodore Nott –Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson –Slytherin

Padma Patil –Ravenclaw

Parvati Patil –Gryffindor…

Harry Potter spent a good 4.5 minutes debating with the Sorting Hat if Gryffindor or Slytherin was better. Harry ultimately cited that his friend Algol was is Slytherin and he wanted to be in the same house as his best friend. Harry also said with his fame he could help rebuild the reputation of Slytherin. The Sorting Hat declared Harry a Slytherin to the shock of the Head master Dumbledore and most if not all the other Professors at the High table.

Oliver Rivers –Hufflepuff

Dean Thomas –Gryffindor

Lisa Turpin –Ravenclaw

Ronald Weasley –Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini –Slytherin

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Hogwarts First Years 1991 First Day


	11. Chapter 11 Hogwarts First Year 1991

Hogwarts First Year 1991 First Day

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

After the opening feast, all the first years were lead by Perfects from their individual House to their House dorms. Professor Severus Snape entered the Slytherin common room and states some ground rule that all them should follow. Rule 1 Slytherin is to show a united front if there is any skirmishes between housemates it is not to get around to other house. Rule 2 Slytherin take care of their own. Rule 3 do not bother me Professor Snape in schoolyard fights just because you are a pureblood does not mean that you get special treatment.

Harry's-POV

My dorm mates are Theodore Nott and, Algol Mortem. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle share the other boy's first year dorm. My bed is next to Theo's and Algol; Algol bed is closeted to the door leading to the staircase that leads into the common room.

I woke up to find on my left Theodore still sound asleep and to my right I see the empty bed of where Algol was suppose to be. He must be in the common room or down at the dining hall. As I get up and get ready for the first day of classes I gently wake Theo telling him that I will be in the common room if he wants to go to the dinner hall together. He thanks me and says he will be down in a minute. While I am waiting for Theo I take time to admire the stonework within the Slytherin Common room.

I am please that I am in the same house as Algol seeing as we both were raised from muggles. Algol is a fair person probably the only person that I have met that has not judge me for my connection with Dudley Vernon or the fact that I am apparently famous in the magical world. Algol sees an individual for who they truly are and is kind to all. The more I learn from Algol the more I believe that he is a good person to be associated with and around.

Harry's-POV

In the dinner Hall there are only a few students seated at the tables, one of them being Algol at the Slytherin table. I ask Theo if he has any siblings and he tells me no. As we get to the table I ask "Algol, you were not in bed earlier. Why?" Algol says he went for a run. Theo asks "Where did you run its not like we know much about Hogwarts it is the first day of classes." Algol says "I ran around the Black lake and if either of you would like to join me then you are welcome to, I wake up at 5:30am. Theo asks "Are you trying out for the Quidditch team? You do know that the team does not typically First years." I ask "Theo, Theodore sorry slip of tongue, what is quidditch?" Theodore replies with "Its all right you can call me Theo and I will call you Harry that sound good to you? Also quidditch is a sport that most Wizards try their hand at and some witches also try their hand at it occasionally."

I respond to Theo saying, " Sounds good, I think I might have a go at it and Algol you should try out too." Algol replies with "I will give it a try, but I don't know if I could make that type of commitment." I say "Right I forgot that you have a packed schedule."

3'rd-POV

Algol informs Theo that he takes muggle school courses in addition to whatever Hogwarts is going to be giving them. Pansy Parkinson having over heard the conversation and slightly curious asks, "Why would you have to take muggle school courses? Unless you're a muggleborn, but that would be absurd considering that you're in Slytherin. Everyone knows that Slytherin is the house for purebloods"

Algol's- POV

I respond to Miss Parkison with "First I am adopted and my muggle guardians want me to continue muggle education while attend Hogwarts. Second I very much dislike the way that you used the word muggleborn. There is nothing to be ashamed of if one happens to be born from muggles or squibs. Third Slytherin is not the house for purebloods it's the House that hold those with ambition and cunningness above other qualities. Example have you met any purebloods that hold loyalty or brains over brawn more. Should Hannah Abbott not me in Slytherin then or even Ronald Weasley?"

After I replied to Miss Parkinson I look to see that most if not the whole dinner hall silent with a lot of eyes on me. I say "I am sorry to have been rude Miss Parkinson, but you should know right here and now that I do not tolerate slander of any kind to groups or individuals I have yet to meet. I like to get first hand experience with an individual before I decide whether to judge them or not, for I find its better to not assume anything for one or many can be lead astray from real truth. Now if you will excuse me I think I will head to class early."

I walked over to the High table and to my Head of House Professor Snape and say "Professor Snape can I please have my time table? I would very much like to not be late for class." He hands me my time table and says "Mister Mortem if you are wise you would do well to not ruffle feathers in my house." I respond with "Thank you Professor Snape I will work on making sure I do not make the same mistake I just did. Severus retorts with "See that you do Mister Mortem."

3'rd-POV

As Algol leaves the Dinning Hall, Miss Greengrass, Mister Nott, and Mister Potter all wonder just what Mister Mortem was up to. Miss Greengrass and Mister Nott both wonder is Mister Mortem is a true muggleborn or not. Both Daphne and Theodore planed to write to there parents about seeing if Mortem was a pureblood name or not, not that they themselves were pureblood supremacist, they just thought it would be wise to know before to many emotions got in the way. Mister Potter only wishes Algol luck.

Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout looked at Mister Mortem as shining light of hope that the Slytherin House could turnaround it's reputation for the better. Severus Snape just wished that he did not come to the end of the week to find Mister Mortem corpse if not end of the day. Severus Snape really wanted some Fire whiskey for he feared the muggleborn boy had signed himself up for death itself.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Classes


	12. Chapter 12 Classes

Classes

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

The classes that the first years take at Hogwarts are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology and Flying lessons.

3'rd-POV

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall and was with the Hufflepuffs. A good part of the Slytherin students and Hufflepuffs did fine in the class. While most of the Slytherins sat with each other, Algol ended up sitting next to Susan Bones. Both got along find. Susan also comments asking if Algol truly thought she would be cut out for Slytherin. Algol response was " Every individual has the capacity to adapt it is only a matter as to whether they want to or not. To answer your question in truth Miss Bones I would have to get to know you more for I can not firmly say that you would or would not fit well in Slytherin." To say Susan Bones was shocked by the formality and the shear truth of the statements would be an understatement. Susan made it a point in her mind that she would keep an eye on Mister Mortem for he was an intriguing individual.

Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick and was with the Gryffindors. Algol knew and had met Professor Flitwick during the summer when she was learning a thing or two about goblin culture. The charm that they were taught was light as a feather making an object float in the air. Once Algol got the trick she gave Harry a tip in how he might be able to cast the charm. Harry was happy for the tip and thanked him. The only issue in the class was when Ron Weasley said that Algol was a know it all. Potions were taught by Professor Snape and were with the Gryffindors. Neville Longbottom managed to explode his caldron during class. Since Algol was close by she offered Neville time to study together to be better for the next class. Harry was partnered up with Ron Weasley for the class. Harry did not enjoy being partnered with Ron. Ron was pleased with himself for grabbing the sit next to Harry, hoping that if he got close enough with Harry then he could become famous too.

History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns a ghost and was with Ravenclaws. This class was interesting but also very tiring. The Professors voice was quite monotone and made it hard for many of the students to stay engaged in the class. Defense Against the Dark Arts also known as DADA was taught by Professor Quirrell and with Ravenclaws. This class was a mess because Professor Quirrell stuttered and did not seem well prepared to teach. Astronomy was taught by Professor Sinistra with the Hufflepuffs. The class was fine kind of boring. Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout and was with the Gryfindors. Neville was surprisingly good at this class. Flying lessons was taught by Professor Hooch and was with Hufflepuffs.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Trick Gone wrong


	13. Chapter 13 Trick Gone Wrong

Trick Gone Wrong

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

Since the morning incident also many students liked to call. Many Slytherins avoid being near Algol and Algol was fine with it. Hufflepuff Students like Susan had no issue with Algol. Ravenclaw Students did not really care all that much about social stuff because they were too invested in their books. Gryffindoor Students were alreay known to not like Slytherin and seeing as Algol was in Slytherin they did not like Algol.

Harry got to knowing Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini pretty well and started hang out with them more. Harry was concerned about his friendship with Algol, and asked Algol about it. Algol told Harry that their friendship was fine and if Harry was free in the afternoon or night times Algol would be in the Library. Harry was often ask Algol if he were not suppose to be in Ravenclaw, all Algol would do is smirk and say to Harry while walking away "Think what you like, but I was under that hat for a good long time." This comment always left Harry with a sneaking suspicion that his friend was considered for more then 2 houses. Ravencalw was one of the obvious house option but the others eluded Harry.

When it came to classes Algol would not raise her hand but would always have a paper on her desk with the correct answer. Harry occasionally sat with Algol, but because Algol did not try out for Quidditch team Harry did not get to spend a lot of time with him. This in turn lead to Harry dedicating time in the library after dinner just to be with Algol and to get his homework done.

3'rd-POV

It was near the end of October and the anniversary of the fateful day that left Harry with no parents. Harry was feeling a bit down and thought to spend some time away from everyone. Harry was in the bathroom when he heard loud footsteps. Not knowing what to do Harry sat frozen on the toilet. Just as soon as he heard the footsteps he heard a voice call out a spell. That voice belonged to Algol, Harry peaked open the stall to see the back of a Mountain Troll in the boys bathroom. Harry was about ready to yell at Algol to leave and run, but thought better that the let the troll know that he was there. So Harry watch as Algol waved his wand and cast another spell making the troll move. Algol saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and motioned for him to follow. Harry got out of the stalls and walked next to Algol.

Algol and him then lead the Moutain Troll out of Hogwarts Castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Once Harry and Algol were at the edge of the forest Algol asked Harry to blow into a horn that was in Algol's other hand not holding his wand. Harry did this without asking and soon three different Centaurs appeared in front of them. The leader Firenze asked Algol what they were doing with a Mountian Troll. Algol responded " I happened to walk by the bathroom and saw the Mountain Troll and thought it would be best if the Troll were lead to forest rather then scare any students, I also did not what any harm to come to the troll seeing as this troll seemed rather lost in the castle." Firenze said "Thank you Algol for returning him we will take the troll now. Also who is your friend?"

Harry replied to Firenze " Hi my name is Harry, Harry Potter and you are?" Firenze said his name to Harry and also told Harry we are bound to meet at again and I hope it is a peaceful time when we do. Firenze then took off with his men and the troll into the forest.

Harry's-POV

On the way back into the castle I asked Algol how he knew the Centaurs and how is it that he knew to use the spell he did on the troll. Algol answered saying that he knew the Centaurs because he was working on a bill for the wigzmot to sign off on. The bill had to do with all types of individuals that were currently seen as second-rate citizens in the wizarding world. As for the spell he learned it through reading he said that one must try to understand what works with out harming another.

Once we were back in the castle I asked Algol if he could help me out in teaching me stuff about defending myself seeing as our current Defenses Against the Dark Arts Professor was not so great. Algol informed me that if I wanted to learn that it would be hard and that I would have to trust him with out a doubt. I told Algol, "I want to be prepared for anything". Algol responds was to be carful with asking such a thing. I would later understand his meaning.

Harry's-POV

Christmas has gone and past I got an invisibility cloak from the Headmaster who said it was my parents. I also got a few photos of my parents from Hagrid and surprisingly also from Snape. I recently learned that I have a Godfather who is currently incarcerated in Azkaban for killing my parents.

Algol thought is curious that my Godfather was put in jail for killing my parents I told him that Siruis can rot in there for taking away my parents. Algol then asked a curious question, he asked if Siruis ever confessed in a trial to the murder. I then thought well he most have in order to be in prison. Algol then pointed out saying that Sirius might have not been given a trial because Voldemort or He-who-must-not-be-named or Voldy as Algol like to call him was a big threat at the time therefore protocol might have been thrown out the widow.

I say to Algol "Here is a bet, if you are right about Sirius being innocent then I will 2 chololate frogs and you get bragging rights for a month, but if I am right then you have to teach me Legilimecy. You have already taught me Occlumency." Algol responed with make it 3 chololate frogs and you got yourself a deal, also I will teach you Legilimecy regardless of the bet."

Algol's-POV

Ron said Harry need help so I let him lead me right into a trap I should have known better than to trust Ron. Now I am staring at a 3 headed cerberus dog, trying to not started the sleeping beast. First there was an attacking plant and now there is a 3-headed dog. Since there is no way out except the trap door that is under the dog's right paw I guess I will just have to move the dog gently. I use the feather light spell we learned in charms to bring the dog up just enough to open the trap door. While I am closing the trap door I am carful to place the Cerberus back on top of the door.

Algol's-POV

I am met with a bunch of flying keys and a broom. Instead of getting on the broom and chasing around a key that could or could not be the one to open the door in front of me. I freeze all the keys in mid-air and grab the broom seeing that it may come in hand later.

The next thing I come upon in a life size chessboard, rather then play the game I get on the broom and fly to the end of the other side of the board. I then enter a hall corridor that looked like it was not used often. There is a Mirror and words engraved on the frame the words are in Latin. The Latin translated closer to seek what you desire most.

I don't know what is worst the mirror it self, or the fact that it calls out what one most desired knowing full well that desire and obsession go hand in hand and can drive an individual mad. I might get 7 years of bad luck but if destroying this mirror prevents a student from going mad that that is a price I am willing to pay.

3'rd-POV

Algol broke the mirror by kicking it and then stomping on the bigger pieces to make sure the mirror was destroyed. Once Algol was sure the mirror was broken she started to clean it up. Algol was taught long ago that if you make a mess you clean it up. Seeing as the mirror was now in sharp bits and pieces Algol used the feather light spell and then walk out to the Black Lake. While Algol walked to the Black Lake she noticed a shiny red rock with in the shards of mirror. Algol took the red rock and put it in her pocket. She thought to go to the library and do some research after she confronted Ron and told Harry that he should avoid a certain door.

Harry's-POV

I was just finishing up Quidditch practice when I saw Ron coming my way. I asked him "Ron what are you doing here?" Ron replied by saying "I think your friend Algol is in trouble I saw some Gryffindor guys throw her in to a room." I immediately said "Lead the way Ron." I will save my friend Algol and maybe show him that Ron is not such a bad guy.

As we neared the door Ron was ready to open the door when a voice called out stop. As we turned I saw Algol standing in the hall looking completely fine. Algol asked us what we were doing. Ron said "Harry you can't trust him I saw with my own eyes Algol was pushed through that door, this guy is just trying to pull the wool over our eyes." Not being sure who was telling the truth I asked the supposed Algol "Tell me something that only Algol knows, just to make sure you are who you are." The imposter closed it's eyes and sighed like I know the real Algol does whenever we got into situations back in primary school or whenever I said something not so bright. The imposter said "Okay, Harry and I let a bunch of snakes lose at a zoo because we thought is was not right that the snakes be locked up."

Ron then exclaimed towards Algol "You really are a snake letting your mascot out on the lose. The Gryffindors were sure you wouldn't make it pass December being a muggleborn, but since you did we have started to think that you must be some sort of devil, one of my older brothers studied astronomy at one point and said that your name means Demon Head, therefore you have to be evil. If you think about it the demons are dark, it's no wonder why you ended up in Slytherin. Harry he could still be an imposter lets just go through the door and see if we can't find the real Algol."

Algol responded to Ron saying " Do want you would like, I will warn you though that there is an attacking plant, a 3-headed dog, a giant life size wizard chess board and a few other things if you continue to go through that door. Also I will not deny that my name means Demon Head, I didn't choose which star I was named after just like I am to assume that you did not choose your own name you were given. If you will excuse me I am off to do homework, thanks again Ron for telling me that Harry got pushed into a random room. See you around Harry."

To say I had a lot to think about was an understatement. Algol has never lied to me yet Ron seemed adamant that we go through the door to find the quote-real Algol. Ron interrupts my thinking by saying "Do you believe that guy, accusing me of pushing him into a random room? Anyhow, we going to enter the room or no? Harry?" Becoming fed up with Ron's attitude I say to him "Ron I am leaving, you can go find the quote real Algol if you want to, but I would rather not have to fight a 3-head dog so I am off to do homework."

3'rd-POV

Ron Weasley sits in front of Albus Dumbledore head down looking towards his shoes. Dumbledore says " Lemon Drop?" Ron replies with "No thank you Sir" Albus sighs and then says " Very well. Do you know why you are here Mr. Weasley? You are here because you failed to get Harry to walk through the door. Now I have to clean up your mistake. I will give you another shot to get close to Harry, if you fail however expect no fame and no fortune. You are dismissed Mr. Weasley."

 _ **Next Chapter: Summer Break**_


	14. Chapter 14 Summer Break

Summer Break

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

3'rd-POV

Algol had requested that Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black be re-put on for trial for the Longbottom case. Algol also asked for Sirius the third Black be re-put on trial for killing Peter Pettigrew.

Since Amelia Bones was the new head of the Department of Justice just after Voldemorts reign ended she was curious why a Hogwarts student was requesting the cases be re-opened. To Amelia's shock and horror both Sirius and Bellatrix were never actually given a trial before being thrown into Azkaban.

Amelia wasted no time at all to set a fair trial or as fair as one could be with truth serum. The date for Sirius's trial was to be May 4th the day after Hogwarts got out for Summer Break. Bellatrix's date was May 5th. Amelia invited Algol Mortem to attend both trials seeing as Algol was the person to request looking into said cases. Algol responded to Amelia that she would be at the trial and would like to meet Amelia in person.

3'rd-POV

May 4th 1992 Sirius the third Black stood in front of a crowd of witches and wizards shock and fatigue written in his body. Sirius was shocked at the opportunity apologies to his godson Harry Potter and to fight for the truth that he did not kill Peter. While the judge and lawyer was taking and saying what needed to be said Sirius was searched with his eyes to find his godson. Harry sat next to his friend Algol wanting to see if Sirius was truly the traitor that sold out his parents or just a mis judged individual. Harry was shocked that Algol got this trial to happen but also gradeful to finally be able to get closure.

The judge said "Sirius the Third Black you stand accused of killing Peter Pettigrew and selling out your former friends Lily and James Potter. With the help of truth serum you will answer the following questions." Sirius was given the truth serum by a guard. Amelia then asked "Did you Sirius the Third Black kill Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius replied with "No I did not kill Peter Pettigrew." The crowed stayed silent. Amelia then asked "Where you the Potter's secret keeper?" Sirius replied with "No, I was suppose to be but Albus convinced James to change it to Peter at the last minute." There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Everyone thought without a doubt that Sirius would be the secret keeper. Even Lupin thought that Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper. Lupin was surprised that James and Sirius did not think to tell him of the change. Amelia then asked "Why did you run after Peter if you knew you were to take care of young Harry Potter?" Sirius said "At first I ran to Godric's Hollow to see my Godson when Albus told me that Harry was just fine and that there was nothing I could do. I was so angry at Peter that I ran after him knowing that Harry was safe with Dumbledore. I did not think that Peter would fake his death by cutting two of his fingers off and transforming into his animagus form." The crowd stared in shock of the truth many did not know that Peter had an animagus form.

Amelia asked "What is Peter's animagus form?" Sirius responded with "Peter is a rat, his form is a fat grey rat. He was Wormtail, I was Padfoot my form is of a shabby black dog. James was Prongs he had the form of a shining red stag. Remus Lupin was Moody because he is a werewolf and together the four of us became the Marauders at Hogwarts. It was James and I who came up with becoming unregistered Animagi to make Remus feel welcome as our friend." Amelia said "Okay one last question do you know where Peter Pettigrew is now?" Sirius replied with "No, but if I find him I want to know why he betrayed James. We were all friends so I don't understand why he did what he did."

Amelia said "Judge do we have a verdict?" The judge responded with "I think we do, Sirius the Third Black you are now a freed man do not waste this freedom. Court adjourned." Sirius was given the antidote to the truth serum and unhand cuffed. Sirius went over to his godson almost immediately.

Harry's-POV

Harry thanked Algol for getting him to be able to come to the trial. Harry then noticed that Sirius stood in front of him. Harry said "Hello Sirius, my name is Harry Potter. Thank you for telling the truth." Sirius replied with "No need for the formalities cub, I am just happy to see you alive and well. I worried what would happen to you once I was hauled off to Azkaban. If it isn't too much I would like to catch up and hang out with you and learn a bit more about how your life has been going. God I am so sorry I was not there for you Harry."

Harry said "I just don't understand why I could not have gone to Remus Lupin's if he was also part of my father's friend group. Remus interjected with "Harry you could not live me because the ministry thought it would be a bad idea since I am a werewolf. I am truly sorry I did not check in on you sooner. I was just so caught up in the shock in depression of my friend group being ripped apart. Sirius if you will allow me I would very much like to start over, I am sorry I did not fight harder for you to not be in Azkaban."

Sirius said "No need Remus, You did not know and by the time I figured everything out I was already in Azkaban. Now Harry who are you living with you seem to be pretty well fed. I would like to thank the folks that took you in when I could not." Harry replied with "The Dursley's should not be thanked for anything. They told me that my parents died in a car crash. My Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley verbally abuse and tease me my aunt Petunia, my mother's sister does nothing to stop it. My life only got better when Algol entered it. Algol got the Dursley's to not beat me and minimized the verbal abuse. If you want to thank anyone for my current health and wellbeing then thank my best friend Algol."

As I turned to look for my best friend I see him talking to the Amelia person. I catch his eye and he motions that it will be one moment before he can come back to talk to me. I nod letting him know that I got the message. I tell Sirius and Remus " Sirius can I move in with you? I know that we have only met but I would very much like to get to know the people that my parents held as close friends." Sirius says "I don't see why not I will have to check in at Gringotts and also check the properties first to make sure it is safe for you to move in with me." With that settled I see Algol come up to us. Algol introduces himself to Sirius and Remus.

3'rd-POV

Algol introduced herself to Sirius and Remus after having talking to Amelia Bones. "Hello, my name is Algol Orunmila Mortem I am Harry's friend. Also yes I am female and I am Sirius's distant cousin." To say Harry was taken by surprise was an understatement. Harry then asked " Wait if your are a girl then how come you never corrected me or anyone for calling you a guy? Also why did you not tell me sooner?"

Algol responded with "I was raised to be a boy and I got used to the guy pronouns also I did not tell you sooner because one you did not know how to shield your mind and two I was afraid you would hate me for being a girl." Harry said "Oh, I am not angry with you being a girl I am just kind of bummed that you could not tell me sooner. Also how did you manage to fool the Professors that you are a guy? Also I don't care what gender you are I like you because you have always been a helpful friend and a good person to be around."

Algol responded with "I have short hair and my pitch in voice is pretty low for a girl so low that I can pass as a guy. I mean I will eventually tell the Professor's once I hit puberty, but I am use to being around guys and acting like a guy so to room with females well I am not sure how to feel about it yet. Another thing was I never really tried to hide the fact that I am female. My facial bone structure is pretty androgynous meaning I can look like a girly boy or a more masculine girl. Another advantage of looking and taking on the noun of a male is that in both the Muggle and Wizard world males are favored over females. Also I am Nigerian or a least I have light brown skin, people with my skin color don't generally have a great track record with people who have fairer skin color. Once I am old enough I plan to try and vote for equal treatment of both sexes and for equal treatment of people with different backgrounds and skin color."

3'rd-POV

Having listened to Algol talk her bit Sirius was interested to know just how Algol was related to him. Sirius then remember something and thought to ask out loud seeing as both Harry and Algol were done talking about Algol looking like a guy. Sirius said,"Mortem, that is the surname that my Uncle Alphard Black used and changed to before helping me out after I was disowned by the Black family. So Algol whose kid are you, Antares, Alnilam, or Altair's? I don't remember if any of them had kids but I also don't know what happened to them while I was in Azkaban." Algol responded with "All of them are dead they wanted no part in the second wizard war and I am Antares' kid. I only know the information that I do because I read one of the journals that was left in my vault."

Sirius replied with "Makes sense I know that Alphard pushed his family to stay together and not to judge too quickly. War was something that Alphard did not care for so I am not surprised that the rest of his family followed suit. Anyways we should get going I want to go to Gringotts and sign the papers to become Harry's legal guardian. Will I see you around cousin?" Algol said "I will be here at court tomorrow to see if Bellatrix is guilty or not of making the Longbottoms insane other then that I will be around so I am sure we will see each other again. Please take care of Harry. Harry enjoy your summer and see you next school year."

Harry and Sirius said their goodbyes and left the courtroom. Algol also left the courtroom seeing as she had to get back to her muggle home.

3'rd-POV

May 5th 1992 Bellatrix stood trial for being accused of torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. Bellatrix was given the truth serum and then questioned by Amelia Bones in front of the room. Amelia said "Did you torture the Longbottoms?" Bellatrix replied with "No, I went to the Longbottoms to warn them about my despicable husband Rod." Amelia asked "Why was the torture curse the last thing that was on your wand?" Bellatrix said "I hit my incompetent husband and his brute of a brother with the curse. I knew that once my Lord was down that no harm should come to any more. I am truly sorry that the Longbottom's kid had to grow up without his parents. If there is anything beside rot in Azkaban that could help make amends for what my Husband did I would very much like to help." The judge intervened by saying "Bellatrix Lestrange you are a free of the charges and to compensate you will work in St. Mungo working on a counter potion to the effect that cruciatus curse has. This hearing is adjourned."

3'rd -POV

As soon as Bellatrix was free, she moved to see Narcissa. Bellatrix said to Narcissa "How did you know that it was not me who tortured the Longbottoms and why only speak now?" Narcissa responded with "Not here in the courtroom. I will tell you everything I know back at Malfoy Manor."

Once both sisters were at Malfoy Manor Narcissa spoke. "I did not actually know that you did not torture the Longbottoms, I only heard about your trial through my son Draco. Draco informed me that his classmate Algol was questioning the law system and thought to see who was wrongly accused. I know that Sirius was also released from Azkaban. Your and Sirius's trial was the only ones that I heard about from Draco. Algol apparently befriended Susan Bones who was sorted in Hufflepuff wich led the Algol person to question the Law. I have a feeling Algol is a female but I am not sure Draco keeps saying he looks too girly to be a true male whatever that means. Draco also explained that Algol is top of the class despite being raised by muggles. Apparently Algol was adopted by muggles, but her parents were pureblood. I don't remember what Draco said Alogl's last name was but in any case I have asked Draco to try and get closer to this Algol person."

Bellatrix responded with "If it was this Algol person who pushed for the case to be open we should thank them. In the mean time however I plan to enjoy my freedom and to regain my strength I lost in Azkaban. Also I have to then work at St. Mungo."

 _ **Next Chapter: Year two 1992**_


	15. Chapter 15 Year Two 1992

**Year two 1992**

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

With Sirius the 3rd Black free from Azkaban and Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black also free but under the supervision of the Auror's or as Bellatrix like to call them Ministry guard dogs. The second year at Hogwarts was going to be an interesting one. For starters right after the sorting and feast Algol was requested to see the headmaster.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Algol's POV**

As my head of house Professor Snape leads me to the Headmaster's Office I cannot help but wonder why I was requested. As far as I can tell I have not done anything wrong. Unless it has something to do with that mysterious mirror that I broke the end of last year, mm I wonder.

 _**Professor Snape:** "Powdered Porcupine, do try to keep up Mister Mortem, the __Headmaster has better things to do and so_

 _do I."_

 _**Algol:** "You do realize I am female right Professor? I only did not correct you __for the first year because back with my_

 _parental guardians they call me by_ _male pronouns even though they know I was born female and I am still a_ _female."_

 _**Professor Snape:** "Duly noted, now if you don't mind I have work to do so if __you would"_

 _**Algol:** "Right I apologize Professor I will do my best to make sure it does not __happen again."_

 _**Professor Snape:** "See that it does Mister … Miss Mortem."_

As I entered the office I could not help but take a look around. I took a seat in front of the head master's desk.

 _**Albus:** "Would you care for any Dragon Claws?" _

_**Algol:** "No sir, thank you for the offer though." _

_**Albus:** "Mm okay more for me then."_

 _**Algol:** "Sorry sir but why am I here?"_

 _**Albus:** "Oh right, you wouldn't happen to know why the Mirror of Erised is __missing would you?"_

 _**Algol:** "The Mirror of what? If you are referring to the Mirror that was on the __third floor last year guarded by a 3 headed_

 _ceberus dog, flying keys, a giant_ _life size chess board and I almost forgot the plants that like strangling_ _individuals they_

 _yeah that mirror is long gone."_

 _**Albus:** "… Um did I not tell you that you and everyone were forbidden to go __on the third floor? Also yes that Mirror is the_

 _Mirror of Erised. Do you know_ _what happened to it?"_

 _**Algol:** "Okay first I was tricked into going on the third floor and second that __Mirror was a death trap waiting to happen_

 _never mind all the crazy stuff that_ _one needed to do to get to said mirror, so I destroyed it."_

 _**Albus:** "Come again?" _

_**Algol:** "I broke the Mirror." _

_**Albus:** "But how? No spell can destroy it. Also why?"_

 _**Algol:** "I have hands and a nice solid kick did it real nice. As for why well a __mirror that showed one's desire is just asking_

 _for trouble. One can desire a_ _great amount but at what point does desire turn into an obsession. The mirror_ _shows you_

 _what you desire most and if you desire something that is_ _unattainable then you might be provoked to stay in the presence_

 _of the mirror_ _and waste away by living in an illusion through the mirror. The mirror while_ _unique could cause madness if_

 _left unsupervised, so I thought to protect my_ _classmates and destroy the thing. I am not sure if it is a muggle thing but it is_

 _a_ _superstition that if one breaks a mirror they will have 7 years bad luck, so far I_ _have not had too much bad luck then_

 _again if I am cursed I would rather it be_ _me than another."_

 _**Albus:** "That is a rather noble thing you did, how ever next time you come __across a magical artifact I urge you to come to_

 _myself or one of the other_ _professors."_

 _ **Algol:** "I will keep that in mind, now can I please go? I have to get ready for __classed tomorrow."_

 _**Albus:** "Um right well have a good night Mister Mortem. "_

 _**Algol:** "I am a girl, also have a great night Headmaster."_

I left the headmaster's office as soon as I could. I just had a gut feeling things did not add up. Plus my trust in Authority figures is very minimal then again I barely trust anyone so there is that. I am a girl and now that my guardians are not hovering over me I can finally be called by my proper pronouns. I am also going to tell my classmates that I am a female so they are not as confused. I have seen Draco look at me hard like he is trying to figure out a puzzle. Just because I look androgynies I can pass for a girly looking boy or a girl with more masculine features. I still have the red rock from the Mirror, not sure what the rock does but it looks pretty cool so I keep it on me. I have not had time to research into what the rock is or does because I was busy studying muggle classes during the summer and the trials came up sooner then I anticipated.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Albus Dumbledore's POV**

Why in great Godric's name did Mister Weasley have to get a Muggleborn involved? He I mean she left with out telling me where the philosophers stone is and now I fear that in the wrong hands the stone could cause harm. I put the stone in mirror expecting Harry to get the stone, and now that plan is shot. How is Harry to beat and be ready to face Tom for when he comes to full power? If Harry does not even take part in anything remotely heroic or challenging I fear that the world maybe doomed to darkness. I must figure out away to make Harry see the importance of his role in all this.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

Algol was moved to the girls dormitory area, her new roommate Millicent Bultrode a Half-blood from her year. Tracy Davis another half-blood, roomed with Pansy Parkison, and Daphne Greengrass both purebloods. Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini both purebloods roomed with Harry Potter a half-blood. Draco Malfoy roomed with Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all three of them purebloods.

The new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor was a guy named Gilroy Lockhart a so-called hero of the wizarding world. Apparently he was an adventure-seeking guy who could beat many of different creatures and foes. Algol did not put him on such a high pedestal as the other girls in her year and therefore was seen as an outsider in most conversations leading up to the defense against the dark arts class. Once teaching started many of the other students also found Professor Lockhart as incompetent and very self-centered. In one of the classes that Professor let loose a cage full of Cornish Pixies in the classroom making quite a bit of pandemonium. Algol had to use a spell to freeze the Cornish Pixies for Professor Lockhart ran back to his office to hid from the mess.

Unfortunately for Harry Professor Lockhart liked to drag Harry into helping him with things such as demonstrations and reading fan mail. Professor Lockhart liked to impart his thoughts onto Harry as a fellow hero much to Harry's distain. Say mid October and Professor Lockhart founded and announced Dueling Club for the students. Many of the students were eager to duel despite the incompactness that was Professor Lockhart. Professor Snape beat Professor Lockhart easily and so Professor Lockhart said that he lost on purpose. Since Ron Weasley still managed to befriend Harry, they often hung out even though they were not in the same house. This little thing had Draco a bit annoyed and so he would often make small jibs at Harry. Of course Professor Lockhart thought to make Draco duel with Harry as a way to smooth things over. During the duel Draco conjured a snake, which headed towards Harry, Professor Lockhart launched the snake in the air making it fall and slither towards Justin Flinch-Fletchley rather then vanishing it. Harry quickly tried to talk to the snake; this made everyone now aware Harry was parselmouth. Algol vanished the snake before Harry got into a full-blown conversation with the snake.

Shortly after the dueling incident a note by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom corridor wall read, _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemy's of the heir, beware."_ Come February Colin Creevey, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, and the Ghost of Nearly Headless Nick were all petrified. The second and last note was _"Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."_ Albus Dumbledore suggested they close down Hogwarts if they could not find the entrance in time to prevent a death from occurring. By February Harry felt very much shut out from things social all except for his small interactions that he had. Harry still had a friend in Algol, for when he asked Algol for her opinion she would give it and she would not call him crazy for hearing the voice in the walls. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and a first year Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister was missing.

Determined to make sure the school not close down Algol did research and hunted down the voice in the wall. The voice was a Basilisk a giant serpent also known as the King of Serpents that was currently traveling through the pipes as a way to get around the castle. Algol was in the Second Floor Girl's Lavatory when Harry, Ron and Professor Lockhart came in. Harry had tracked the voice down to the girls bathroom and Ron wanted to get his sister back. Professor Lockhart came along to say he was apart of taking down the beast.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Harry's POV**

I asked Ron if he wanted to tag along with me to get his sister back and he said of course, while I was tracked the voice down, Professor Lockhart ran into us and demanded that he come along to beat the beast. Finally getting to the Girl's Bathroom on the Second Floor we ran into Algol.

 _ **Harry:** "Algol, what are you doing here? Its dangerous the school is shutting __down tomorrow and the students have_

 _been asked to stay in the dorms."_

 _ **Algol:** "I was researching and know of a few different ways to beat the __basilisk, and I am not letting the school shut_

 _down because the snake is_ _running about."_

 _ **Harry:** "Do you know how to get into the Chamber or where it is?" _

_**Algol:** "Myrtle Warren told me it's the sink with an engraved snake near the __tap."_

 _ **Ron:** "Who?"_

 _ **Professor Lockhart:** "I agree who is this Myrtle Warren you speak of?" _

_**Algol:** "Myrtle Warren also known as Moaning Myrtle, she is the ghost that __resides here on the second floor girls_

 _bathroom the place she was killed."_

 _ **Everyone else:** "Oh"_

 _ **Harry:** Do you know how to open the Chamber? _

_**Algol:** "No but my guess is one has to speak Parseltougue, and say 'open' or __something to that effect."_

Taking Algol's advice I say open in Parseltougue and to everone's surprise the tap sinking into the ground right out of sight leaving a large pipe exposed. We all went through the pipe, which lead to a large corridor. We saw a Basilisk skin while we traveled along through the corridor. There was a bright flash in back of Algol and I and then we heard a crumbling and we were hit in the back by some stone rubble.

 _**Algol:** "Harry are you okay?" _

_**Harry:** "Yeah I am fine. Ron are you okay?" _

_**Algol:** "Professor Lockhart?" _

Taking a look around once the dust settled we noticed that were we had come form was blocked by a cave in. Someone probably Professor Lockhart created a cave in locking Algol and I in the corridor leading deeper into the chamber.

 _**Ron:** I am fine Harry, I think my wand backfired for Professor Lockhart. _

_**Professor Lockhart:** Where am I who are you? Who am I?_

 _**Harry:** Ron could you please get Professor McGonagall or the Head Master? __We can't move this rubble and we_

 _need to get to your sister._

 _**Algol:** Take Professor Lockhart with you to see the nurse Madam Pomfrey it __sounds like he tried a Memory Charm_

 _that some how backfired due to your_ _wand._

 _**Ron:** Got it, take care of my sister please and I will get help. _

_**Professor Lockhart:** Who are you talking to where are we going and where __are we?_

 _**Ron:** It's a long story now come on. _

Once we heard their footsteps retreating we headed further to the chamber. We came to a room where we saw Ginny's body lying on the ground. I ran over to Ginny to check to make sure she was not already dead.

 _**Mysterious 16-year-old boy:** "She is dying, the diary is draining her life __force as it was meant to."_

 _**Harry:** "Who are you?" _

_**Mysterious 16-year-old boy:** "I grow stronger the more she grows weaker, it won't be long till I am fully able to be a _

_real human again an not an illusion. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldermort. Now face the Basilisk_

 _young Harry Potter."_

As the boy spoke I noticed that Algol was gone and once Tom told me who he was and ordered for he Basilisk to come out using Parceltougue I immediately shut my eyes to prevent looking into the beasts eyes. I did not want to die. I felt a swish and I heard Tom speak.

 _**Tom:** "What it this weasel day and that smell? Is this your doing? Speak."_

 _**Harry:** "No"_

 _**Algol:** "It's mine; the natural enemy of a snake is the weasel specifically the mongoose. The Eye of Medusa also _

_known as the evil eye helps to make the beast still, the odor from the weasel is to weaken the Basilisk and this here_

 _is a rooster."_

 _**Rooster:** "KA ADOO TA DOO"_

 _**Tom:** "You killed it. Who are you?" _

_**Algol:** Me I am no one, him on the other hand he is going to kill you in the f_ _uture so I suggest you watch your back._

 _**Tom:** Not if I kill you or him first. _

I opened my eyes and I saw Algol dueling with Tom. I took a look around and yep there is a Rooster and a few weasels now in the camber with us.

 _**Algol:** "Harry the diary next to Ginny if you destroy it then Ginny will be saved." _

_**Tom:** "You can't destroy it with out breaking the Horcrux and that is practically impossible. Expelliarmus." _

_**Algol:** "Harry hold up the diary" _

_**Tom:** "What do you think your doing I have your wand I beat you in the duel." _

_**Algol:** "Accio fang of Basilisk"_

Once I held up the diary the fang went through it and with an ear-piercing screech Tom exploded into a bright flash. I looked down and sure enough Ginny started to open her eyes.

 _**Ginny:** "Harry?" _

_**Harry:** "Ginny its going to be okay Ron went to get help and the basilisks is __dead."_

 _**Ginny:** "Where is Tom?" _

_**Algol:** "Tom is gone I am sorry for the los of your friend Ginny"_

 _**Ginny:** You're Harry's friend?" _

_**Harry:** "Yeah Algol has been my friend since I was 8 and she is like a sister to __me."_

 _**Ginny:** "So you two came to save me?" _

_**Harry:** "Yes we did. Now you can rest while Algol and I take care of things __here."_

 _**Algol:** "Harry we need to bring her to Madam Pomfrey she will need rest to __fully recover."_

I carried Ginny bridle style through the corridor that we came through earlier. While I made the treck back to the enteracne of the Chamber Algol got rid of the rooster and weasels. She caught up with me and we made it to the point were the cave in was happened. We didn't have to wait long before we heard a few voices on the other side of the rubble. Ron brought Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, the Head Master Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to help us get out of the chamber.

Once we were out of the chamber and once we told our story to the Head Master we were free to go back to our dorms. I own Algol quite a bit, if it not for her we would have never been able to get to Ginny in time, also she is the one who beat the Basilisk. Me I had a half-baked plan of talking to the beast grabbing Ginny and leave the chamber. I had no idea that Algol was that prepared then again I should quite doubting her she tends to be prepared for most things. I need to stay in Algol's good graces for I believe she maybe a great person to have when going against Voldermort. I don't want to fight anyone but everyone especially Professor Lockhart and the Head master seem to think that Tom is going to come back and that only I can beat him. I don't think either Professor Lockhart or Headmaster Dumbledore are right in their assumption but is still good to prepare just in case.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

Summer of 1993, Harry spent time with is Godfather Sirius learning about the Black family and about his parents. Algol spent her time catching up on any education she missed in the muggle world. Bellatrix got her name changed back to Black and divorced Rodolphus Lestrange who was still in Azkaban. As to not fall back into Azkaban Bellatrix made an Unbreakable vow to not aid Voldermort if he were to return, she made this vow with Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Justice. Narcissa Malfoy asked her son Draco for Algol's surname and did research to try and figure out what Algol's agenda was for freeing both her cousin and sister from Azkaban.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Next Chapter: Year Three 1993 Surprisingly Forgetful**_

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long Hiatus I just could not think of anything to add to continue the story. I am in college so writing this is not at the top of my priorities so for that I apologize. Also in my previous chapter (Trick Gone Wrong) I was wrong it is not lemon drops that Albus Dumbledore likes its Sherbet Lemon. I apologize for getting that wrong I will work on double-checking my Harry Potter facts and hopefully they will not be wrong. Thank you for the feedback I am new to writing Fanfiction stuff in general so I am working on it. I don't know how to get a Beta and I am not sure how that would even work so for now please bear with me. As for the comment about if the Character is a girl or boy I hope this chapter cleared everything up. If not I apologize I did not mean to piss off a reader and Yes Algol is Female through and through sorry this is not a girl with a penis story. I will be adding Author notes to each chapter now to help explain things or to cite where I got things from.

Dragon Claws are a wizarding sweet according to the Harry Potter Wiki Fandom wiki/Dragon_Claws

Ways to beat the Basilisk / what is a Basilisk I used the following links to help with the section in the chapter that included the Basilisk wiki/Basilisk wiki/Basilisk 2014/07/22/basilisk-book_n_

explore-the-story/basilisks

wiki/Chamber_of_Secrets

Accio also known as the Summoning Charm taught in the fourth year curriculum, the banishing charm Depulso is also taught in fourth year wiki/Charms_Master

Disarming charm also known as Exepelliarmus Spell is a defensive charm, which forces the victim to release whatever they are holding at the time. wiki/Disarming_Charm

Information on Horcrux essentially a person splits their soul and the object that is holding said piece of soul helps to keep a person alive making it so they can not die that is unless the horcrux is destroyed

wiki/Horcrux

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Next Chapter: Year Three 1993 Surprisingly Forgetful**_


	16. Chapter 16 Year Three 1993

**Year Three 1993 Surprisingly Forgetful**

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3'rd-POV**

In September 1993, many former death eaters were among the few that escaped Azkaban during a break out spelling trouble for the wizarding community. Many feared that Voldermort was on the rise again the Minstry denied accusations fiercely. Some witches and wizards protested that Bellatrix should still be in Azkaban yet the Ministry and by effect the law was on Bellatrix side this time.

Since Bellatrix had an agreement to not help Voldermorts side, she was put under protection from the Aurouras. Bellatrix would not help the Order or any Aurours if a death eater were to attack this all to maintain the fact she did not believe in the Order or the Ministry. Bellatrix recently had a break through in her potions research and was very close to curing the Longbottoms and so she did anything in her power to stay out of chains.

Sirius Black recently freed wanted also wanted no part in the potential war. Sirius renounced the Order for it was the Order that told him his brother was a death eater and it was the Order that got him in prison. Sirius did get his job back as an Auror and therefore had some political backing from the ministry. Sirius told Harry to be wise and try to listen to both side of things before committing to a side or making ones own.

A great divide was at a foot with some still believing in the old pure-blood beliefs, others believing that muggle and wizard could co-exist and a more recent fraction of individuals that wanted no part in the fight. With Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black siding in not fighting many old pure-blood families were torn between choosing to stay in the past or to not fighting. Half-Blood families and Muggleborn families were torn between co-existing or not fighting.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **3'rd-POV**

The school year was surprisingly forgetful, the only cool thing was the New Professor Against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin. Many found his class useful and fun. Professor Lupin taught _Expecto Patronum_ a famous and powerful defense charm that is known to be tricky to master. Professor Lupin's corporeal Patronus looked like a Wolf. By the end of the school year most if not the whole of Hogwarts except first years learned and mastered the corporeal Patronus.

Harry's was a Stag like his father James Potter's was or this is what Professor Lupin said to Harry. Ron's corporeal Patronus was a Jack Russell Terrier, Ginny's was a Horse, and Luna Lovegood's was a Hare. Daphne Greengrass and Algol Mortem had the most unusual corporeal patronus forms in that Daphne's was a Griffin and Algol's was a Thestral. Both the Thestral and the Griffin were already magical creatures in there own so to have them as a patronus was quite a feet for most ended up with a normal animal.

Harry kept running into Luna throughout the year and Algol kept having the same classes with Daphne. Ginny had a relatively normal year and got more friends in the form of Lavender Brown a Pure-blood and Parvati Patil a Half-blood both in Gryffindor House. Ron got along well with Dean Thomas a muggle born, and Neville Longbottom a pureblood. Harry continued his friendship with Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini both whom were pure-blood and both from the same house as he was Slytherin. Harry also continued to be friends with Ron, Algol, and Neville. Algol continued her friendship with Neville, Susan Bones and Harry. Daphne had her friend group that consisted of Millicent Bultrode, Tracy Davis, and Pansy Parkison all of whom were in Slytherin House with her.

Most of the school was not sure what to do with the fact that Algol was in fact a female. Many of the guys thought Algol must be gay in order to always dress in the guy's uniform, some of the girls also thought this. Algol paid no mind to it and just continued to do things as she previously did except now she could actually use the female bathrooms and she was moved into the female dorms. All in all third year 1993 for Harry and Algol was surprisingly forgetful compared to their second year in 1992.

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Year Four 1994 Triwizard Tournament**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the short chapter was not really sure what to write for this because I am ignoring the fact that there are such things as time turners. If one adds time travel to a story the story just gets more confusing for the writer and the reader, or at least that is what I believe. I also got Sirius out of prison before this chapter so this story is definitely an Alternate Universe type story. I am waiting on relationships because right now Algol and Harry would be roughly 14 or 15 years old in this chapter and I believe one should be at least 16 or older to start a relationship. Anyways thank you for reading I hope you continue to come back for the next chapter. I don't really plan to update this story again until after the New Year so after January 1, 2019. Hope you all enjoy winter and the holidays if you celebrate. I should have another update in January or later depending on how much writing I get to and if inspiration hits me. Till then take care.

Here is were I found the information on Patronus forms down below in this link wiki/Patronus_Charm

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Year Four 1994 Triwizard Tournament**_


	17. Chapter 17 Year Four 1994 Triwizard

**Year Four 1994 Triwizard Tournament**

 **Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, setting, and etc. of the Harry Potter Series belong to the creator J.K. Rowling, the publisher Bloomsbury Publishing and the US equivalent Scholastic.** _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

Fourth Year for Harry and Algol in 1994 at Hogwarts started out like the previous years with the sorting and feast. This year though the Head master Albus announced the Triwizarding Tournament would be held at Hogwarts and that students from the foreign wizarding schools would be visiting for a bit of time. Apparently the Triwizarding Tournament is a friendly contest between Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durnstrang Institute, and Beauxtatons Academy of Magic all of whom are pretty big wizarding schools in Europe. Each school has one champion as a representative of their respective school. The champions compete in 3 tasks the winner gets the Triwizarding Cup. The tournament is held every 5 years and each school gets a turn hosting the tournament.

The Triwizarding cup is left on a pedestal in front of the high table where the professors sit in the dining hall. The chance to enter someone's name in the cup and into the tournament ends at the end of October. The cup chooses from the candidate's whose name has been dropped into the cup. The cup is to choose one champion for each wizarding school competing in the tournament. The tournament is notorious for being dangerous and challenging to complete.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

Professor Lupin was asked to leave at the end of the 1993 school year after word got out that he was in fact a werewolf. See Werewolves are not well liked in the wizarding community for they are listed under the classification of XXXXX creatures meaning they can be very dangerous. The new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor was Alastor Moody a famous Auror who helped a great deal in the first Wizarding War. Algol and Harry found it strange but oddly fitting that Professor Moody would be teaching Unforgivable Curses such as the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse. Something they both found helpful was the lesson in and on resisting the imperius curse.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

The end of October came and with it the announce of whom would be competing in the tournament. It was no secret that Cedric Diggory a pureblood from the Hufflepuff House, prefect and Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team put is name in the cup. Cendric Diggory was two years ahead of Harry and Algol and was liked by everyone in Hogwarts. The head master Albus stood in front of the dining hall and called for everyone's attention.

 _ **Albus:**_ _"Attention Everyone we are gathered here to see which wizard or witch the cup has chosen to compete in the Triwizarding Tournament 1994 completion. The first… Viktor Krum from Dumstrang"._

Applause could be heard from the dining hall

 _ **Albus:**_ _"The second champion Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons"_

More applause could be heard

 _ **Albus:**_ _"The final and third champion is Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts"_

Even More applause could be heard

 _ **Albus:**_ _"Now that the Chapions have been chosen …"_

The Goblet spat out another slip a fourth name to add to compete in the Tournament

 _ **Albus:**_ _"Harry Potter?"_

Silence could be heard and many eyes now lay on the Slytherin table where Harry and Algol sat. Before Albus could say more another sound of the Goblet spiting out a fifth name

 _ **Albus:**_ _"Algol Mortem …"_

Much of the dining hall was quite now nothing like this had ever happened in the history of the Triwizarding Tournament. Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Alastor Moody knew how Harry got in the tournament but he had know idea how Algol's name got into the goblet and why it chose her as well.

 _ **Albus:**_ _"Champions please continue to feast and tomorrow you all are to report my Office. I have to discuses a few things with the other heads of schools. Mister Harry Potter and Miss Algol Mortem you two are in a load of trouble for messing with the goblet and once I get things sorted you two are to be punished accordingly."_

The dinning hall slowly filled with quite whispers and speculations as to what kind of punishment the two Slytherin students would face. Albus left the dining hall with the Dumstrang and Beauxtons headmaster and headmistress respectively.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

Albus Dumbledore lead Madam Olympe Maxime the head mistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Professor Igor Karkaroff the head master of Dumstrang Institute to his office. After a much-heated debate between the three with both Madam Olympe Maxime and Professor Igor Karkaroff saying Hogwarts was cheating by having three champions. Since the Goblet was old and the three did not want to tamper with it they decided that Albus was to find and figure out why the goblet spit out two more names then it should have. The Goblet was also to be guarded by professor's the next time, thus making sure no student corrupted the cup again. For now Harry Potter and Algol Mortem where to participate along side with the other champions for once a name was spit out from the Goblet the person had a binding contract to compete in the tournament. One more additional rule was created that the person whose name was entered into the cup must now be of Wizarding age which is generally considered 17 this was to make sure in case of death that there was not liability issues and to help make the playing field even amongst the students competing

This marked the end of the Triwizaring Tournament after this year 1994 the name would be changed to European's Best Wizarding Student Tournament or the EBWS for short. The name change was to signify the inclusion of the Russain Wizarding School called Koldovstoretz. The total number of participants for the EBWS was going to be 5 students, one from Koldovstoretz, one from Dumsrtrang Institute, one from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, one from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one wild card that the Goblet got to chose from out of the four school competing. The first EBWS would be held in 1999 at Beaxbatons Academy of Magic. Like the Triwizarding tournament the European's Best Wizarding Student Tournament would have 3 tasks for the champions to complete. The EBWS Tournament would be held every 5 years and the hosting was to be rotated among the four schools participating in the Tournament.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Harry Potter's-POV**

As soon as I got the chance and people were not hounding me on why I put my name in which I did not, I went to go find my best friend Algol. Algol had ran off as soon as Dumbledore announced that she and I were in trouble. I was left in the dining hall with Baisle, Theodore, and Draco asking me among others why I entered. I told them all that I did not enter my name in the Goblet, for which Baisle and Thoedore wished me luck and Draco said to me don't die which for him that is almost a blessing. He and I don't get along much with me hanging out with Ron and a few other Gryffindor's but he and I do have a mutual respect for one another. I found Algol in the Library the place she practically lives and I often wonder if the Hat got the sorting wrong when I see her here so often.

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Did you enter my name?"_

 _ **Algol:**_ _"No I did not I wouldn't, I know you don't like to be put in the spot light and what would I have to gain by putting you in the game?... No someone else put your name in the goblet it wasn't the Head master for he was too shocked and our Head of House does not like you much so he also wouldn't do it. So I guess the real question here is why they put you in the game what do they have to gain from doing so?"_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"Okay I don't know maybe Malfoy put my name in."_

 _ **Algol:**_ _"No he might not like you much but he wouldn't do that he is more of a guy to want to get even face to face not through some one or thing else."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"The Goblet said your name did you put yours in?"_

 _ **Algol:**_ _"Yes I did put my name in, I did not expect it to chose me though. I want to test out my skills and what better way to do so then by competing against students from different schools. I also wanted to figure out what type of culture and education they have gotten. Even if I was never chosen I would have tried to befriended the Dumsrtrang and Beauxbatons champion for it is good to know things and people."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"You know you can be so calculated sometimes I often wonder if you ever feel. Then again you are the way you are because of the stuff you have been through and I am not sure even I could have come out any better."_

 _ **Algol:**_ _"I do care Harry I care about the wizarding world and the muggle one I_ _care so much at it hurts and yet I keep going because though you and I might_ _be broken, I find the best thing to do is to not give up for the future is not concrete and we alone have the power to forge our own destinies."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _You speak as though we are headed for War_

 _ **Algol:**_ _Aren't we? There was a mass break out of former death eaters from_ _Azkaban over the summer and your Godfather my distant cousin made a public_ _statement staying he was not going to support the Order of the Phoenix in any future endeavors._

 _ **Harry:**_ _Well they did throw him in Azkaban with out a trial. Also we are 15 and we should not have to face the harsh realities of the world, we should be worried about a reading test not if the world is about to end._

 _ **Algol:**_ _You are correct about that, well do you want to work together in the tournament?_

 _ **Harry:**_ _Isn't the whole point of the compotation to compete against each other?_

 _ **Algol:**_ _I have a feeling this Tournament will be more about surviving then any thing else._

After talking with Algol we both headed our separate ways to bed for tomorrow was a new day. The more I think about it the more I am pleased with my decision to keep Algol around as a friend. She is loyal, trustworthy and caring, not to mention fearless in the eyes of danger. I do wonder what the future has in store for her and for me.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

For a legally tampering with the cup both Algol and Harry were to have detention rotating among the professors for the following month after the Triwizarding Tournament. The first task was to get a dragon's egg form a dragon.

Cedric Diggory faced off against a Swedish Short-Snout and he transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. Cedric was partially successful when the dragon fell for the bait that is until the dragon turned back and breathed fire and Cedric got burned in the face but still succeeded in getting the golden egg. Fleur Delacour faced off against a Common Welsh Green and she used an enchantment to make the dragon sleep. The Dragon did snore out a jet of flame that hit Fleur's skirt but over all Fleur got the egg. Viktor Krum faced off against a Chinese Fireball and he used Conjunctivitis Cure to blind the dragon. He managed to get an egg but the dragon also destroyed others while stumbling from the blindness. Harry Potter faced off against a Hungarian Horntail. Harry used the Summoning charm to bring forth his Firebolt to maneuver around the dragon and grab an egg. Harry got a slash form the dragon but did get an egg. Algol Mortem faced off against a Peruvian Vipertooth used transfigurations to create a herd of goats, which the Dragon happy took to. While the Dragon had its back turned she also used the stunning spell in rapid succession successfully subduing the dragon. Algol only moved towards the golden egg once the dragon was down. Algol kept her wand trained on the dragon the whole time she went to retrieve the egg.

The Yule Ball was held on Christmas night in 1994, delegates from Beauxtons and Durmstrang joined the Hogwarts host in a feast that was to be followed by a formal dance. Ron Weasely took Lavender Brown Dean Thomas took Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy took Pansy Parkison, and Theodore Nott took Tracy Davis to the Yule for the champions Algol Mortem took Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter took Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour took Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory took Cho Chang his girlfriend also from Ravenclaw and Viktor Krum took Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. Nothing spectacular or crazy happened that night.

The second task the contestants had to go swimming in Black Lake. The champions had an hour to retrieve what was taken from them. Victor used a partial transfiguration to turn himself into a shark, while Fleur and Cedric used the bubble-head charm. Harry was given Gillyweed from Barty Crouch Jr who was disguised at the time as Professor Moody. Algol used some gillyweed that her friend Neville had given her a few months ago. They had to swim to Merpeople's Village where their stolen items lay. Harry got their first and found Ron Weasley tied to the tail of a stone Merperson under an enchanted sleep. Fleur was forced to retire when she was swarmed by grindylows and thus allowed Harry to be the first to reach the village. Harry saw the other hostages were Cho Chang Cedric's Girlfriend; Gabrielle Fleur's little sister, Neville Logbottom Algol and his mutual friend, and Daphne Greengrass who was Viktor's date for the Yule Ball.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Harry Potter's-POV**

When I got to Ron I felt as though I could not just take him and leave the other people behind. Luckily enough for me Cedric Diggory came and released Cho Chang making me have to worry less about another. Vikctor Krum came but he drought with him a good bunch of Selkies also known as Scottish Merpeople with him. With the commotion Grindylow also known as dark water demons joined in the swarm heading towards Ron and me. I was forced to grab Ron and go back to the surface. Since I got Ron to the shore my gillyweed wore off. I cursed that I had no more of the stuff and I also wished that Algol taught me the bubble-head charm for they don't teach that spell till our Fifth year. I could see that Fleur was nursing some injuries that she sustained and there fore I knew that her little sister was down there in the Black Lake. I also saw Cedric tending to his girlfriend and I knew the timer was wearing thin. Algol and Victor were still in the water and so were three unconscious bodies. The next person to emerge from the lake after me was Victor but he was empty handed. He was injured and bleeding and seemed fed up with the task. Neville Longbottom emerged from the Black Lake and with him Gabrielle Delacour much to everyone else's surprise.

 _ **Harry:**_ _Neville where is Algol?_

 _ **Neville:**_ _She was right behind me_

 _ **Harry:**_ _She only has 10 more minute then her time is up_

After five more minutes we see Algol emerge with Daphne Greengrass in her arms. I ask her what happened and she tells me that she saw the commotion that Viktor created and took that opportunity to wake Neville. Algol used the bubble –head charm on Neville and had Neville take Gabrielle up while she helped Viktor fight off the merpeople and Grindylow. Once she told the crowd and effectively me this, I noticed the cut marks on her arms and some on her legs.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

The third task involved the champions to navigate a maze grown on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. The maze has various obstacles that each had to over come in order to find the right path to the Triwizard Cup. The first to touch the cup would be declared the winner of the third task. Currently as the points stood Cedric Diggory and Algol Mortem were tied for first, Harry Potter just beating out Victor Krum for second and Fleur Delacour in last. Since Cedric and Algol were tied for first they both entered the maze at the same time, Harry followed by Viktor and then Fleur entered the maze shortly after the first two entered.

Cedric first encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt which he barley escaped from. Algol faced a Graphorn while Harry faced off a Boggart in the form of a Dementor. Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Professor Moody used the stunning spell on Fleur and placed the Imperius Curse on Viktor making Viktor attack Cedric. Since Harry heard Cedric being tortured he went to free Cedric by Stunning Viktor. Harry and Cedric then encounter the Blast-End Skrewt for which Algol tried to hit with a Stunning spell and ended up hitting Cedric. On the second try Algol hit the Blast-End Skrewt while Harry got Cedric's body out of the way. Harry and Algol answered a sphinx's riddle and beat an Acromantula together. They arrived at the cup with Cedric's body in tow. Algol offered her hand and Harry took it while she touched the cup. Since Harry had Cedric on his back the three of them were transported to Little Hangleton Cemetery. Having landed Harry was the first to recognize the location and tried to warn Algol and Cendric that they needed to get back to the cup. Before they could get back to the cup Peter Pettigrew came out of the shadows and shot the killing curse at Cedric. Both Harry and Algol managed to push Cedric out of the way but barley. Pettigrew then hit the students with a stunning spell.

Voldemort's father's bones, Pettigrew's right hand and blood of the enemy meaning Harry's blood helped in an ancient ritual that gave Voldemort a body. Since Voldemort now had a body he commanded that Harry and him duel to the death. Harry was released from the grave he was bound to by Pettigrew. Algol managed to regain conciseness from the stunning spell faster then Cedric. Harry and Voldemort found themselves in a Priori Incantatem meaning that their wand cores connected. Algol grabbed Cedric's body and went over to Harry. Echoes of Vodemort's past victims including Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, and James and Lily Potter emerged from Voldemort's wand. They provided a distraction so Harry could escape with Algol and Cedric. Harry grabbed on to Algol's left shoulder and Algol summoned the Cup to her free hand transporting Cedric, Harry, and herself back to Hogwarts. The Cup was a portkey thus allowing for the three students to be transported back to Hogwarts grounds.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Algol Mortem's-POV**

We arrived back in Hogwarts at the end of the maze Harry was grabbed by Professor Moody and Cedric was checked over by the nurse Madam Pomfrey. The current Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge declared me the winner of the Tournament. I thanked him but and urged that the money should go to Cedric or Harry for they also made it to the cup. Cornelius Fudge wanted a picture with me and I cringed internally for I did not want to have a picture.

 _ **Cornelius Fudge:**_ _"So winner of the 1994 Tri-Wizarding Tournament how do you feel"?_

 _ **Algol:**_ _"I feel tired Sir, and if it is quite alright I would rather not answer any more questions at least for now that is. It's been a long few months and I would very much like to relax before getting back to any social or academic endeavors."_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge**_ _: "What a wise witch we have here, well it was a pleasure chatting with you and I am sure we will meet another time."_

 _ **Albus:**_ _"Cornelius, may I have a word with you?"_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge:**_ _"What can I do for you Albus?"_

 _ **Albus:**_ _"I fear that the Dark Lord has risen again."_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge:**_ _"You're joking right Albus? He who-must-not-be-named is gone and I will have none of this nonsense of you trying to spread word that he is back."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"But he is back Voldemort is back sir, I saw him along with Algol and Cedric."_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge:**_ _"Albus I don't know what you are trying to pull here but its not going to work. Mister Potter must just be tired after all Miss Mortem mention it has been a long few months."_

 _ **Harry:**_ _"I am not tired I know what I saw. Algol back me up on this, you saw it too."_

 _ **Algol:**_ _"We were transported to a graveyard when Harry held my hand and I touched the cup. In the graveyard we were stunned by a short guy with mousy brown hair he had a bold spot too and his nose was pointed. I am not sure whom the guy was but he kept talking in a squeaky voice to what he called his 'master'. Next thing I know is a guy with bone-white skin no hair or lips is dueling Harry. The guy also had slits for nostrils and he emanated darkness. As Harry and that guy were dueling I managed to stun the first rat-looking guy and grab Cedric's unconscious body over towards Harry. Harry's wand and the bald guy's wand did this really weird light show of some sort and then what I am assuming are ghost appeared and they provided a distraction for us to escape. So in short I have no idea who we were up against all I knew was we needed to get out of there and fast."_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge:**_ _" See it was all probably just a magical mishap that made the champions land in a dangerous situation. Now if you will excuse me I have other matter's to attend to."_

Once Cornelius Fudge left Harry asked me why I didn't tell the truth. I told him that Cornelius Fudge is a guy who won't believe anything until he sees it with his own eyes. I also told Harry that the wizarding world does not want for Voldy to be alive and therefore a great percent will deny that he is until it's too late. I told him it's best to practice dueling then it is to alert a herd of people who are not ready. Harry later asked me what I planed to do with the winning money and I said I was not sure. Harry then suggested giving it to the Weasley twins Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. I told Harry that he could give it to them if the twins promised not to pull any pranks on him or myself. Harry agrees and takes off to tell the two brothers the good news.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **3'rd-POV**

Once Algol Mortem was announced the winner of the Triwizarding Tournament of 1994. A new Tournament would be make to include the Russian Wizarding School Koldovstoretz marking the end of the Triwizaring Tournament. The new tournament was to be called 'European's Best Wizarding Student Tournament' or the EBWS for short. The EBWS Tournament was to be held every 5 years starting with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic hosting the first Tournament in 1999.

Albus Dumbledore caught Barty Crouch Jr and Aurors took him away on charges of impersonation and endangering a minor. Harry got the Weasley twins the money to fund a joke shop and the twins agreed to not prank Harry or Algol.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Next Chapter: Year Five 1995 O.W.L.s and Prophecies**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Author's Note:**

Hi reader, as you can see I have been trying to add my own spin to the Harry Potter Series while keeping it somewhat in line with the events that the movies touch on. I made up the 'European's Best Wizarding Student Tournament' because I always found the three school thing a bit weird but that is just me. Spoiler if you have not read the chapter I made it so Cedric did not die, and I also made it so Barty Crouch Jr was arrested rather than his soul being taken. Algol is making strategic moves in order to protect as many people as she can.

I got the information on the Triwizarding Tournament from the following link

wiki/Triwizard_Tournament

Information on werewolves in the Harry Potter universe from the following link

wiki/Werewolf

Information on the Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) class

wiki/Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts

Information on the creatures in the Triwizarding Tournament that appeared

wiki/Dragon

wiki/Swedish_Short-Snout

wiki/Common_Welsh_Green

wiki/Chinese_Fireball

wiki/Hungarian_Horntail

wiki/Peruvian_Vipertooth

wiki/Grindylow

wiki/Merpeople

wiki/Selkie

wiki/Blast-Ended_Skrewt

wiki/Graphorn

wiki/Boggart

wiki/Dementor

wiki/Sphinx

wiki/Acromantula

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Next Chapter: Year Five 1995 O.W.L.s and Prophecies**_


End file.
